Pokemon Veral Region Chronicles
by fissionkinzoku
Summary: After the disappearance of four Pokemon Masters, veteran trainer, Farron, embarks on a whole new adventure to find out what happened at the Veral Region Pokemon League five years back. What he doesn't understand is why an evil syndicate is after 17 elemental plates or what they are used for… and why is Pokemon Master Red, so concerned about this region and its Elite Four…?
1. Prologue: Finding Four

**WARNING: If you're here for a ton of actual Pokemon characters (Ash, May, Brock, etc.) this is NOT the story for you. If you came here looking for Red, make it to Chapter 6 and read the AN! He'll be in this story, I promise!**

 **(AN: Thank you for viewing Pokemon Veral Region Chronicles! This is my first story, so if you enjoy it or you dislike it, drop a review! Many of the characters in this story are orignial, but I will feature previously known Pokemon characters as well. Also, this prologue is IMPORTANT to the story, so I suggest not skipping past it! I plan to go far with the story as long as interest is shown in it! Without further note, I present to you…)**

 **Edited by: Rafe_Uzukami** (Check out his story, "Pokemon Revox Orenthos" as well!)

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon or any of the characters under that name. Those rights belong to Game Freak and Nintendo.**

Pokemon: Veral Region Chronicles

Prologue: Finding Four

 **Echo Stadium- 2074**

"We're comin' down to the wire here, one of these eight trainers will become the new Elite Four of the Veral Region!" the announcer exclaimed over the intercom. "Keep watching the pits! This trainer's definitely got somethin' up his sleeve! I wonder what pokemon they'll choose…"

Four battles were all well on their way at this time, for the winners would soon be announced not just as tournament victors, but as a new line of the Elite Four.

The first quadrant held a man with eyes of steel and a heart forged from iron. His short, spiked hair boasted a grey streak down the middle and wore a plain grey shirt with metal plates covering his shoulders and arms. He seemed to fight with intense vigor and grace, almost as if a medieval knight of some sort although his armor was rigged with some sort of modern technology… it's not completely evident what that's for though. For most of the battle he held onto the grip of a long sword he staked into the ground in front of him. His appearance alone almost gave away the fact that he preferred the steel type above any other.

"Ok Ferrothorn!" he yelled, "Give it all you've got! Hit him with a flash cannon!"

"Glalie! I can't lose you now! Protect yourself! Hang in there!" yelled the opposing trainer.

The enemy pokemon attempted to strengthen his resolve and muster yet another protect, but it was too late. Ferrothorn unleashed a beam as heavy as steel and as bright as a ray of pure light at the opponent's pokemon. It shattered through the foe's health as the enemy trainer held his head down in defeat, watching his Glalie drop to the ground and return to his pokeball…

The second section of the stadium introduced a swift, mysterious man whose scarf flowed violently in the wind. His face was serious and calculated, and he almost seemed to be within the pokemon battle himself. His dark, black shirt held an odd looking symbol on the front, blood red with one circle in the middle and three triangular shapes surrounding it, almost as if it were a claw of some sort. His ninja-like presence made it easy to guess that he is a dark type trainer.

"Looks like you finally reached my last pokemon. You have a quite a high level of endurance, I like that!" the dark trainer said, "I'm ready to end this battle here! Go for it Krookodile! Show him a foul play attack! Don't hold back now!"

"Use shadow ball Drifblim! This battle isn't over yet!" the other trainer exclaimed to his pokemon.

Krookodile charged at Drifblim, ready to crunch his ghostly opponent, when all of the sudden a ball of shadowy energy hit Krookodile head-on! The dark man was not phased, for just as his expression dictated, Krookodile did not suffer, but a mere scratch. It was seconds before teeth of darkness enveloped the now suffering Drifblim. The sound of a pokeball securing a pokemon was heard throughout the second quadrant followed by Krookodile's roar of victory, even though the man stayed silent…

The third portion of the stadium held a man gripping tight to a pocket watch, which seemed to allow him to keep focused. He made it practically impossible to tell what he was thinking, but it seemed as if he could predict the opponent's moves in a heartbeat. His deep maroon shirt had an interesting design on the backside, a small circular shape with twelve tick marks on the inside, similar to that of a clock. He did not speak loudly, but merely mumbled, yet his pokemon understood every step and move that it was ordered to take. With pure mental focus like this, it's safe to assume that this man is a psychic trainer.

"Xatu, it's time to release your future sight…" the trainer said, in a barely inaudible tone "This battle has held out for too long… end this… Xatu."

"I'm sorry did you say something?" the enemy trainer asked "No matter! My Mantine won't back down! Unleash your hydro pump!"

The girl's Mantine flew up in close range of the psychic man's Xatu, ready to bombard him with water. As Mantine opened its mouth to flood Xatu with the heavy attack, Xatu's trainer opened his eyes and screamed with a booming voice,

"NOW!"

Mantine was hit with a future sight attack set upon her at the start of the battle. The water type pokemon shook its head in agony and then plopped onto the ground, trying to swallow the pain. It was at that moment that Xatu was ordered to hit with an air slash attack, condemning Mantine to its pokeball and sending the young girl's head in her hands with tears…

The final battle to take place within Echo Stadium brought forth a man tossing a chess piece into the air, almost as if he was playing a game with his pokemon… or with the enemy. His face hidden behind glasses showed no emotions, yet his pokemon continued to fight with vigor. He wore a white jacket with two golden dragons, definitely an ancient image, slithering up his arms and down his back meeting head and tail in a yin-yang fashion. He spoke with hesitation as if he was thinking over his moves before they were called. His chess piece did not look like any other, for it's face formed and open mouth with jagged teeth and horns like those of a dragon. At this point it should be obvious that this trainer works with the dragon type.

"Advance towards the enemy! Strike him with a dragon claw attack!" the dragon trainer belted, tossing his chess piece high into the air.

"Zangoose! Move to his left and hit with a slash attack now! We have to dodge his dragon claw or we're done for!" exclaimed the enemy opponent, nervous as hell at this point, for his future depended on this move.

Zangoose flanked left as commanded and dragon claw missed the foe completely! A slash attack nails Tyrantrum right on the tail and the fossil giant unleashed a mighty roar shaking the stadium. Zangoose's master shouted in excitement, but the crowd let out a startling gasp. The gamemaster behind Tyrantrum smirked a bit and his glasses flashed. It's clear that this was no miscalculation, for the trainer then spoke to Tyrantrum, clear and precise he said:

"Just as we planned! Finish him with DRAGON TAIL!"

Zangoose had only a moment to stare up at Tyrantrum's monstrous tail as it crashed down upon him. Naturally this move's power would be pretty low if Zangoose was at full HP, but the white pokemon had already been previously exhausted. Nevertheless, Zangoose and his trainer had been defeated and the fourth member of the Veral Region's elite four had been declared.

The announcer stood up and proceeded towards the podium at the head of the stadium and proudly exclaimed,

"Fission! Rayn! Wel! Soma! You are now officially pokemon masters! Welcome to the elite four!"

It was just at this moment when a haze emerged from the platforms the four titans had been standing on. The ground trembled slightly and the battle screens went to black. Within the blink of an eye, four lowly trainers became the four most powerful men in the region, and then disappeared just like nothing….


	2. Chapter 1: A World for the Elite

**(AN: Our hero's story begins… here.)**

Pokemon: Veral Region Chronicles

Chapter 1: A World for the Elite

 **Castelia City- 2079**

 _Important News Broadcast: The ports to the Veral Region have just officially been unsealed! Five years after the mystery of the missing Elite Four members, Fission, Wel, Soma, and Rayn, the doors to the Pokemon League have been opened and passage to the newest region is now allowed. New challenges await for veteran trainers only, at this point, since badge checks will be required for entrance. Once again, in order to enter the Veral Region all eight badges from the Kanto, Johto, Sinnoh, Unova, Kalos, and Hoenn regions must be accounted for. As for discoveries of new pokemon, non have been announced or confirmed. Thanks for tuning in and good luck trainers._

A lone trainer with jet black hair wearing a white and red jacket as well as deep blue jeans fit with a pokebelt and pokedex clipped to his side sits eagerly waiting for the next boat out to the Veral Region. His age seems to be young, maybe around 17, but definitely not new to the pokemon scene… he's been through many trials at this point. He spots a girl clad in yellow walk towards him, her eyes locked on the trainer even though the crowd's eyes are locked on her. She must be famous with this type of reaction, but nevertheless paid no attention to the crowd.

"Elesa! You came! I thought you were on your way to a photo shoot!" shouted the black haired man "I wouldn't have left without seeing you I swear!"

"Farron! I'm sorry I haven't seen you for a while now! Modeling and gym-leading is tough stuff I tell you… anyways I wish I could be with you and challenge the Veral Region together with you, but I must stay. I'm sure you understand… maybe one day I'll find someone with enough lightning-spirit to run the Nimbasa Gym…. You're not upset are you?" Elesa looked at Farron sadly and disappointed, but Farron smiled at her.

"I completely understand. I didn't expect you to come anyways! It's completely fine and I'll keep in touch with you every step of the way, baby. It IS a long way out you know, from the Unova Region that is. I'll be fine and some rumor they're looking for a champion down there, maybe if I nail that job we could move and find a house together! What a great opportunity don't you think!"

"Five minutes until the Veral Region transport leaves the dock! Five minutes!" the sailor shouted out to the crowd over the intercom.

"I'll miss you, Farron. Take care of yourself!" Elesa kissed Farron and they parted their ways.

The ship took off, embarking on a two day journey through the seas to the Veral Region. Farron found his room shortly after boarding the vessel and hoped to relax a bit before dinner. As soon as he sat down on his bed a knock was heard at the door.

"Hello! Housekeeping! I have an important gift for you!" A young girl called from behind the door.

Farron opened the door only to find that the girl was holding out a complimentary book. _Guide to the Veral Region: Vol. 1_.

"Thank you so much!" Farron said as the shy girl smiled and moved to the next room.

Farron then began to lay down on his bed and open the book. The first picture he found was of another jet-black haired man, but this one boasted a scarf and shadow colored gauntlet on his arm. There was some sort of jewel within it, but that didn't matter much to him. All he could focus on was the pokemon in front of him, positioned as if in a battle stance.

'Ah! Zoroark! What an interesting pokemon! It originates in the Unova region for sure!' Farron thought to himself 'I swear I've seen this trainer before… oh no way! That must be Rayn! Of the Elite Four! I wonder what happened to those guys a few years back… something like… a disappearance? Hm….'

 **Meet Elite Four Rayn: Master of Darkness!**

His cunning technique and swift decision making proves a difficult opponent for sure! His style utilizes the shadows and illusion! Not much can be said about his team, but watch out for his Zoroark's hidden ability! That's right! Zoroark can be hidden behind the mask of any one of his pokemon!

'Right… Zoroark uses trickery to his advantage… illusion is key… I wonder how I'm going to-' Farron passed out in pure exhaustion.

The next day Farron was startled by the ship's intercom message:

 _The challenges of the Veral Region are only a day away trainers, so to celebrate we will have an all open pokemon battle event held at 3:00pm on the main deck. All aspiring trainers meet there!_

Farron's fighting spirit urged him out of bed, for he was ready to test out the strength of the veteran trainers on their way to the new land. He grabbed his pokeball and rushed out to the main deck in a few hours. When he arrived the signup line was enormous! But it seemed not to shake his urge for a fight. Soon enough, Farron was called to the floor, surrounded by cheering spectators. Above him was a large screen that said "Farron vs. Alia" and listed six rectangular boxes, representing each of their pokemon, below the respective trainers. The girl, Alia, looked formidable and ready for anything. The countdown began. 3. 2. 1. Start! Each of the trainers threw out their first pokemon.

"Go for it Archeops!" Farron shouted as he threw the first pokeball.

"Let's do this, Electivire!" Alia yelled as her Electivire slammed down onto the battlefield, surging with electricity.

'Oh yeah… let the battle begin' thought Farron as he commanded Archeops to attack.

"Rock slide now!" Farron called out.

"Thunder punch go!" Alia responded.

The two pokemon met head on and at this moment, both trainers knew, this would not be an easy battle.

Almost completely evenly matched, both trainers were left with one pokemon remaining at this point. Hours have already flown by and both trainers were exhausted. The board showed two teams of pokemon, mainly darkened because of the knock outs, except for the last two.

(AN: Pokemon in **bold** have not been knocked out)

 **Battle Screen:**

 **Farron**

Archeops

Magmortar

Ampharos

Victreebel

Braviary

 **Samurott**

 **Alia**

Electivire

Donphan

Ursaring

Rapidash

Jynx

 **Leafeon**

"Alright Samurott… you haven't let me down yet… no matter who she throws out… we have to win this!" Farron spoke to the unopened pokeball, trembling with anticipation in his hand "Finish this battle, Samurott!"

"Let's go Leafeon!" Alia shouted.

"Damn! A grass type… I think I can handle this…" Farron mumbled "Aqua jet! Now!"

Samurott sped at Leafeon striking with all his might, but it was not very effective. Leafeon retaliated quickly with a razor leaf attack, causing Samurott to cower in agony.

"Samurott no! Let me heal you up! It will-" Farron was cut off

Samurott glared back at Farron and almost shook his head as if to say no. Farron's bond with Samurott was so intense that the water giant knew what to do in an instant.

"Leafeon you've got this! Leaf blade attack!"

Leafeon lunged at Samurott, who was almost at an end, and barely hit him as Samurott flanked left. The wounded water pokemon hung in there even still, after all of the heavy hits from the grass cat.

"Samurott this is our last chance to turn this battle around! Time for your final move! Use MEGAHORN!"

Samurott slammed at the little Leafeon with such strength that the entire stadium shook and quavered. Leafeon was wiped out in one blow of a super-effective attack. It is clear now that Farron is a tough trainer, maybe even strong enough to challenge Veral's finest… the Elite Four.

"Congratulations Farron! You are the victor!" the announcer proclaimed to the crowd.

"You're strong Alia! I hope to see you around the region! Best of luck to you" Farron said cheerfully to the defeated girl, who felt no shame in making it this far into the battle… it truly was a close one.

The next day, the boat final docked at the Veral region and Farron was greeting by the looming buildings of a high-tech, newly fashioned city.

'This must be Sinon City' Farron thought to himself, remembering it in _Guide to the Veral Region: Vol. 1_ book.

Farron disembarked the ship and began to walk across the harbor when he noticed a few thugs in full black boasting an odd, blue and red emblem across their shirts. They were clearly up to no good and seemed to be very secretive, since he watched them enter a small, vacant building off the far end of the pier. Farron wasn't going to simply let them escape obviously, so he followed them, hoping to be some sort of hero. He was on his way to the building when a woman stopped him from behind, wearing the same emblem on her shirt as the two thugs.

"Don't move another step young man." She said softly, but with zeal. "I will make your pokemon squeal with agony! My name is Andromeda of Team Nova! Our goal is to create a world where pokemon replace humans in most occupations, leaving humans with time to create and venture out to new lands! We have our own methods of doing things around here and I absolutely hate those that intervene! So fight me now! I choose you! Crawdaunt!" The woman explained.

Farron's pokemon had not fully recovered from their last fight. This is going to be a tough fight, but he had an inkling that this would occur if he stuck his nose into shady business. On the bright-side, he might become Veral region's first true hero!

"Ampharos go for it!" Farron said as he sent out his pokemon.

"Crawdaunt use night slash! Followed by a crabhammer attack!" Andromeda commanded.

"Ampharos unleash a discharge now!" Farron returned.

Crawdaunt rushed at Ampharos and not only used his night slash attack, but combo attacked with a crabhammer before Ampharos could produce even a bolt of electricity!

'Impossible! Two attacks consecutively? What did she do to this pokemon?' Farron thought to himself

Ampharos was repeatedly struck and, already in a weakened state, could not hold on any longer… when suddenly a voice shouted from nowhere,

"Scizor! Use bullet punch!"

Suddenly a flurry of fists slammed Crawdaunt on the ground, causing him to faint in an instant. Farron had been saved by a mysterious man, with a pokemon clad in armor….

 **(AN: Awesome! You made it through chapter 1! The second chapter is ready to be published and I will do so soon. If you enjoyed the first chapter, let me know! And tell your friends! The more interest that is shown in the story, the faster I will write more installments! Keep checking back for more updates! Thanks again! -Fission)**


	3. Chapter 2: Sinon City, The Gateway

**(AN: Chapter 2 has arrived! Don't forget to favorite, follow, and review this story! I'll keep the updates coming regularly! Enjoy!)**

Pokemon: Veral Region Chronicles

Chapter 2: Sinon City, The Gateway

"Wow! I have to say, you must be the strongest trainer to pass through the Nimbasa City Gym! Samurott, although a water type pokemon, was able to survive a battle with my Zebstrika without as much as a scratch… And to top it off… I think you're cute!" Elesa said as her face turned red. Farron blushed as well.

"Maybe you would like to go to the carnival with me sometime…?" Farron asked nervously.

"Of course I would! But first… _Are you alright kid?_ "

Farron woke up from a small coma lying on a bench at the pier of a new city. The man who had saved him from Andromeda's Crawdaunt stood above him, watching carefully.

"I am alright… thanks for saving me…" Farron spoke shakily, still recovering from the coma.

"Don't sweat it. Those guys are up to no good, trust me. As long as you're conscious I have to leave you. I wish you luck on your journey through the Veral Region. We'll meet again one day." The man said as he reached for a pokeball among his six, which were silver colored with a symbol embedded on each.

"Wait! Do you mind telling me who you are? You saved my life aft-" Farron quickly chimed.

"Heh… take me outta here Skarmory" the man cut in and took off into the air.

Farron sat for a few minutes, still awe struck by the event that had just occurred. Afterwards he walked down to a pokemon center in the heart of the city:

 **Sinon City, The Gateway to the Veral Region**

 **Gym Leader: Jolt**

 **Pokemon Centers: 3**

"Here you go! Your pokemon are all healthy!" Nurse Joy said as she handed Farron his pokemon.

"Thanks. Do you happen to have a PC here?" Farron asked.

"We do, but unfortunately the phone system is down. It should be back up and running later in the day. You can still access your pokemon using the box system although!" the Nurse explained.

Farron walked over to the line of PCs and, luckily, found one that was open.

"I wonder what type of pokemon this gym leader uses…" Farron thought outloud.

"Hello there! I think I can help you!" said a girl with silver hair, about the same age as Farron it seemed "My name is Acacia! I am a pokemon expert! Or at least I'd like to think so…"

"Oh hello. My name is Farron. I'm a world champion! Well I was until this new region opened up. I'm not really sure where to go from here. I figured the gym, but I heard all the gym leaders here are elites! I want to be ready for the fight, ya know?" Farron told Acacia.

"His name is Jolt, the Electro Arm! An electric type trainer who favors the pokemon called Manectric!" Acacia explained to Farron. "I honestly don't know much more about him. I don't battle with pokemon much at all, just research them and their regions."

"Ohhh interesting…" Farron said as he scrolled through his pokemon sitting in his box.

 **Braviary -swap-** **Golem**

"Hold on… you don't battle with pokemon, yet you made it to this region? How is that possible?" Farron asked curiously.

"Well of course not only trainers came over here, but I received a special pass to come here from my grandfather before he passed away a couple months ago. He was a very famous professor in the Kanto region…" Acacia said with her head hung over.

"Sorry to hear… well thanks for the information. I'm off to challenge the gym!" Farron said as he began to walk towards the doors.

"Wait! I'd like to come with you. I need information for my log about the gym, even though I don't plan to challenge it. Mind if I spectate your battle with Jolt?" Acacia pleaded.

"Alright sure! Let's go then!" Farron called over to the girl and they hopped on the poketram to the gym.

Looking around at Sinon City on the poketram before reaching the gym, both of the two noticed how modern and new the city was. The sides of the streets glowed with strip of blue light that connected with all of the lightposts and gridded throughout the city, which had to be a new source of electricity. A giant television screen loomed on the front of a tall building sitting at the center of the city. Right next to this building was the gym, classic, but also a bit more modern.

 **Stop Number 35: Sinon City Gym. Please Disembark.**

"Well here we are. First gym of a new region. Nerve wracking, yet exciting. I'm not sure what to expect… although my girlfriend is an electric type gym leader. My battles with her should have prepared me for this!" Farron said with vigor as he thought of Elesa back in the Unova Region.

"Come on! Let's gooooo!" Acacia called, already in front of the doors.

Farron and Acacia entered the building and were greeted by a doorman who told them that Jolt is free to take challengers right now and to proceed up the escalator. As the two rose up the atmosphere changed to a shocking display of lights and display generators. An elevator in the middle held a symbol making an X shape by crossing two lightning bolts. Three generator switches were to be activated before they proceed.

"Alright I have to defeat the side trainers first to activate the generators." Farron told Acacia and she nodded back at him.

After many battling with many Raichus and Jolteons, Farron was able to flip all three generator switches and took the elevator with Acacia to meet the gym leader. The door opened one floor above to reveal a black, blue, and yellow pigmented gym leader battleground. Simple stadium floor with a pokeball symbol in the middle. As Farron proceeded to step foot on the battleground, he heard thunder crack as mock lightning bolts stormed around the other side. After the light show simmered out, a kid, only a few years older than Farron it seemed, appeared before him. His most striking feature was a spiked, yellow mohawk style haircut that contrasted interestingly with his dark, brown skin. He wore a black, full body, futuristic style jacket, fixed with electric currents and glowing blue paths. On one of his arms he proved a tattoo of a simple lightning bolt, but the odd part was that it glowed the same lightning blue color. He also wore an odd stone of yellow with a red and blue crystal inside, embedded in the chest-piece of his vest. A battery of some sort was strapped to his back, probably powering the suit.

"Hey dude! My name's Jolt! They called me the Electro Arm!" The gym leader shouted to Farron.

"The name's Farron and this is my friend Acacia, she'll be spectating our battle." Farron told him.

"Excellent. Well lets rock! I, Gym Leader Jolt, accept your challenge! Go for it Magnezone!" Jolt shouted while throwing out his first pokemon.

"I choose you! Magmortar!" Farron said as he tossed out the firey pokemon.

"Use discharge, Magnezone!" Jolt commanded as Magnezone unleashed a charge of electric energy upon Magmortar, shredding through at least half of his hit points.

"Damn that's strong. Magmortar! Muster up a flamethrower attack! Let's go!" Farron said to his pokemon, weakened by that electric blast. It did seem however, Jolt underestimated the strength of his challenger.

Magmortar fried Magnezone with that blast of fire, leaving only a sliver of Magnezone's hit points remaining, which worried Farron, because since the magnetic pokemon had an edge regarding the speed stat, another discharge could leave Magmortar in the dust. Fortunately Magnezone suffered a heavy burn that tore through the rest of his hit points, forcing Jolt to recall Magnezone to his pokeball. Farron defeated his first pokemon of the match. Jolt's next three pokemon consisted of Eelekross, Luxray, and Electrode, which were defeated by Farron's Ampharos, Archeops, and Golem. Only Golem was still standing at this point, for Golem alone took down both Luxray and Electrode single handedly, proving a tough challenge for Jolt. The scoreboard showed the status of both teams:

 **Battle Screen:**

 **Farron**

Magmortar

Archeops

Ampharos

 **Golem**

 **Victreebel**

 **Samurott**

 **Jolt**

Magnezone

Eelektross

Luxray

Electrode

 **Lanturn**

 _ **Manectric**_

"Heh, Golem. Nice choice. I've prepared for this though… Let's go! Lanturn!" The thunderstruck gym leader said as he sent out the unexpected, water-type pokemon. "Alright hit him with an aqua jet attack!"

Golem was struck with a blast of water that sent him flying back into the wall. As Golem is more than just weak against water, he should have fainted, but as he had not taken damage up to this point, his study ability kicked in leaving him with only a sliver of health.

"Golem… I hate to do this, but it's time for the trump card… Explode." Farron said to his damaged pokemon as he braced himself. A bright light erupted from Golem as his body combusted causing both him and Lanturn to faint simultaneously. Jolt was down to one pokemon.

"I applaud you Farron. I did not see that one coming, but now its time for my trump card…" Jolt said as his vest lit up and the stone in his chest started to shine. For effect, Jolt set off his rocket boots and ascended into the air while throwing out a glowing pokeball. "MANECTRIC!"

"SAMUROTT!" Farron screamed sending out his water type pokemon to battle.

As Samurott descended from the pokeball, the wolf-like pokemon landed on the field and howled as lightning enveloped it. The lighting was purplish, and Jolt's vest lit up brightly, especially in the area where the stone was set.

"Mega Ion Gear! Activate!" Jolt said while laughing in the air.

"No way, Farron!" Acacia shouted shockingly "It's mega-evolving!"

The Manectric emerged from the cloud of lightning, now looking almost as a lion.

"HAHAHA! A water type to battle my Mega Manectric? It's over!" Jolt boasted as he commanded Manectric to attack. "Hit him with a thunder fang!"

Samurott suffered a heavy hit from the thunder attack, but did not fall.

"Alright Samurott, return the favor with revenge!" Farron demanded as Samurott used a revenge attack back on Manectric. It proved effective to a degree.

"Gonna need more than that to put my dog down! Come on Manectric! Volt tackle!" Jolt unleashed.

Manectric's volt tackle damaged both parties, but especially Samurott who was dangerously low. Although Farron had one more pokemon, he still had a chance at winning with Samurott. Hit after hit went by until it seemed Manectric had the edge and Samurott was backed into a corner. Farron was exhausted by now and it seemed his Samurott was on his last legs.

"Samurott. You've got one shot. Use ice beam!" Farron mustered as Samurott shot a dying wish at Manectric.

Manectric took the hit, but did not faint. Instead he just stood there… frozen.

"No way! Manectric's frozen! Damnit!" Jolt raged as he watched Samurott rise up for another attack.

"Finish this! HYDRO PUMP!" Farron exclaimed with vigor as Samurott delivered a finishing blow.

"Yay! Farron! You've won!" Acacia squealed as Jolt dropped to his knees and hung his head. His lightning bolt tattoo stopped glowing and he reached for the badge to give to Farron.

"I present to you, Farron, the Ion Badge, proof you have defeated the Electro Arm, myself." Jolt said in defeat. "It will allow access to the next gym as well as the Elite Four when you make it that far… because with skills like that, I know you will. Farewell now."

"Fair fight Jolt." Farron said as the two shook hands and parted ways.

"That was sooooo cool, Farron! Your Samurott was like POW and Manectric was like ZAP! I wish I could battle pokemon like that!" Acacia said in awe as they stepped outside of the gym.

A man the same age as Farron, it seemed, stood outside and waved to them. His hair was bright green and he was wearing a green and black jacket similar to a classic trainer's jacket. He also had a baseball cap on, turned backwards.

"Hey there! I spectated your fight a bit! It was projected on the screen out here! I am a trainer myself and I already scored an Ion Badge hours ago."

"Oh! Congrats! If you're looking to battle me, I'd need to heal up first." Farron said to the trainer.

"Hah. I wouldn't want to be your first loss of the Veral Region. That'd make even I, feel bad" the man scoffed.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Farron questioned.

"In all honesty, even though you were able to beat Jolt, you've got some skills in need of perfecting and I am willing to help you, as I will be the first champion of the region! Farron, right? You should note my name, since my face will be famous around here. They call me Ren." The trainer said with pride.

"WHAT? Listen! I train my pokemon just fine! You saw on the screen!" Farron returned.

"Yeah Farron is a great trainer!" Acacia also shouted.

"Are you a trainer as well? Name's Ren! Who might you be?" Ren asked Acacia.

"Call me Acacia. I'm a pokemon researcher, not a trainer. Don't go around insulting people like that!" Acacia yelled.

"Well then, Acacia. I'd like to get to know you a bit more. You sure look dashing!" Ren said as he rushed over to her.

"Get the hell away from me creep!" Acacia said as she pushed him away.

"Well... listen I know you need help getting to the next town and I know the way. If you have somethin' to prove to me you'll follow me along, kid!" Ren said to Farron.

"Fine it's settled. I'll go with you to show you that I don't need any tips from an amateur!" Farron smirked.

"AMATEUR! Grrrr…." Ren grumbled as the three argued the whole way to the pokecenter….


	4. Chapter 3: Eevee and the Stone

**(AN: The update is here! With backstory! Also, I got my editor back, Rafe_Uzukami, so don't forget to check out his story as well! Enjoy!)**

Pokemon Veral Region Chronicles

Chapter 3: Eevee and the Stone

 **?- 2079**

"I'm telling you, Rayn. He's strong. Did you not see his fight with Jolt?"

"I saw. I'm not impressed."

"Well I am. As much as I don't want him to make it here… he will. It's time for a closer look."

A chess piece was tossed into the air…

 **Sinon City Pokecenter 1- 2079**

"The telecommunication lines have been activated. You should be able to face-chat with ease now." Nurse Joy said, cheerful as usual.

"HAHAHA! Who could possibly want to face-chat with you? Your mother?" Ren said while rolling on the floor laughing.

 _Bzzzt. Bzzzt. Connecting._ "Farron? Is that you? Oh! I can see you now! Hey! I heard the telecom lines were down, but I wasn't worried much, haha!" Elesa said, who was actually looking a bit worried despite what she said.

"Hey, baby! Damn, I miss you! Things are going smoothly over here! In fact, there's something I wanted to sho-" Farron was cut off.

"OHMYGOD! ELESA! I am such a big fan! Remember our battle together!? And wow! You look even hotter with black hair!" Ren said practically drooling at the screen.

"Um, thank you. I don't remember many of my battles with other trainers too vividly, except for Farron that is… oh and four other trainers from Nuvema Town and Aspertia City." Elesa said with an apologetic smile.

"Pfft. Why would you choose to remember Farron's battle over others? Why are you face-chatting with him anyways?" Ren asked curiously.

"Well… because I'm his girlfriend!" Elesa exclaimed.

"His… girlfriend…?" Ren fainted and Acacia carried him off by the ear.

"New friends?" Elesa asked Farron.

"One of them at least." Farron said while looking back at Acacia.

"So what was that you wanted to show me?" Elesa said curiously.

Farron held up the Ion Badge he was awarded from Jolt. He then chatted with Elesa about the battle and updates about the new region. Before he knew it, hours had passed until it was pitch black outside. Both were tired at this point, so they decided to talk later.

"Offers have been popping up about modeling and photo shoot opportunities in the Veral Region. There's a beach-town at the southern tip. I'll try to meet you there when I have a chance. Til' then I'll talk to you soon. I love you. Bye" Elesa hung up.

Farron retreated to the room that Ren and Acacia had rented. Those two had already passed out and Farron soon followed suit. The next morning all three trainers stocked up on items at the pokemart as well as a town map. Farron stopped by a pokecenter near the exit to Route 714 to make a quick party exchange.

 **Golem –swap- Lucario**

 **Archeops –swap- Braviary**

Then they set out along Route 714 and checked the map.

"Ok, so it looks like the next town with a gym leader is called Chrysanthia Town. In order to get there we have to make it through Raga Forest." Acacia told the others, searching for the best path to reach the forest.

"Yo! Over here! This is the entrance!" Ren pointed out.

 **Raga Forest Entrance**

 **Home to many exotic Pokemon**

"Alright let's go!" Farron led the other two inside.

The forest was quite different from many others. It almost sparkled inside and there were many bright grass patches. Fairy pokemon could be seen floating in the air and cruising through the water. The trees loomed overhead and a nest of Spinaraks occupied a branch, that was soon invaded by group of Sentret. Vivillon of many colors fluttered by the group of trainers while Cottonee drifted through the air.

"Wow! They're so beautiful!" Acacia said cheerfully, in awe of the many pokemon she encountered.

The trainers strolled through the forest until Farron suddenly stopped them.

"Do you see that? Look at that patch of grass?" Farron said in shock.

"So what? It's a patch of grass." Ren said ignorantly.

"No you moron, not just a patch of grass. It's twinkling!" Acacia corrected Ren.

The three slowly crept up to the grass and peered inside. A fluffy pokemon was curled up into a ball, until Acacia let out a sneeze causing the pokemon to wake up startled.

"No way! It's a white Eevee! She's so pretty!" Acacia squealed "Hi there! Did I startle you? I'm sorry!"

"Hey Acacia! Why don't you try capturing it!" Farron suggested.

"Oh I don't know… I'm not really good at capturing pokemon…" Acacia hesitated.

"C'mon! Fight it or I will!" Ren declared.

"Considering you'll cause it to faint, I'll go for it!" Acacia said, reaching for her only pokeball "Alright! I choose you! Turtwig!"

The Tiny Leaf Pokemon emerged from its pokeball, overdue for a fight.

"HAHAHA! That's all you've got!" Ren laughed mockingly.

"I haven't really trained him at all…" Acacia said offended "Oh well. Turtwig use razor leaf!"

Turtwig hit Eevee with a flurry of leaves and the Eevee bit down hard of Turtwig's shell. The Turtwig flinched, but did not fall. Eevee slammed Turtwig with a tackle and Acacia told her pokemon to do the same.

"I think it's weak! Capture it!" Farron shouted.

"Alright I hope this works… Go pokeball!" Acacia sent a heal ball at the Eevee.

The ball shook three times before sealing the deal. Acacia caught her first pokemon.

"Hurray! I got it!" Acacia exclaimed cheerfully.

"Nice! A white Eevee! This place really does have exotic pokemon!" Farron said to Acacia.

The group of trainers continued to walk through the forest. Acacia had decided to bond with her new pokemon, so she let the Eevee ride on her shoulder for the remainder of the walk. Near the exit, the three of them jumped, for they heard a booming sound above. A blue pokemon with solid red wings soared above them faster than a jetplane. Someone was riding it, but the pokemon was too high in the air for any of the three to make it out. A small object was casted down from it, sparkling in the sunlight. The item landed softly off to the side of Farron, who bent down to pick it up.

"That was odd… this looks like a mega stone!" Farron said, observing the object.

The stone was round and white, with a tinge of red and yellow energy flashing inside. Farron had never seen this particular stone before, but was somewhat experienced with using mega stones. He had acquired a mega glove back in the Kalos region from Professor Sycamore.

"Here, let me register it in my ItemDex." Acacia said holding out her hand as Farron passed it to her.

"By the way, that pokemon that flew overhead… is a Salamence." Ren told the other two as the ItemDex brought up information on the mega stone.

"Wow. Salamence are known to inhabit the Hoenn region more than anything. I wonder what its doing out here. Seemed to be with a trainer." Farron said.

"It's probably just an Ace Trainer. They're known for training some of the strongest pokemon out there. Here's the info on that item." Acacia told Farron, handing him the ItemDex.

 **Ampharosite**

 **Item Type: Mega Stone**

 **Information: This stone allows for the mega evolution of an Ampharos**

 **increasing stats and adding the DRAGON type to it.**

"This stone is for Ampharos? That's convenient! I have an Ampharos in my party! I'll attach this stone to my mega glove!" Farron exclaimed.

"Yo. Don't you think it's odd that the trainer dropped his mega stone? They're incredibly rare and I don't think someone who owns a Salamence would be so careless. It was almost as if it was given to you, eh?" Ren questioned.

"Maybe you're right, but I don't know many people in this region and I highly doubt many people know me." Farron said, clipping the stone to his mega glove.

The mega stone glowed simultaneously with one of his pokeballs, the one holding his Ampharos that is. By this time they had made it out of Raga Forest and onto Route 715. Farron had expected many eager trainers to block his path and challenge him to battle, but considering only the strongest of the strong can make it to this region, no one wants to waste time with petty fights, only power through to the Pokemon League.

"It seems as if only yesterday I got my first pokemon, you know?" Farron reminisced "I was born in the Unova region, Nuvema Town to be exact. My father was always away operating the railyard at Anville Town. My mother always told me stories of how she and him used to live in his shack out there and how she'd wake up to the sounds of trains docking and taking off right outside her window. She said that putting me through that would be torture, so she moved. Professor Juniper was a close friend of my mother, so on my 10th birthday I was gifted a choice of three pokemon."

"Snivy, Tepig, or Oshawott, right?" Acacia asked, being an expert on rare pokemon from different regions.

"Exactly. I actually had the opportunity to try out each pokemon in battle before I decided. I bonded instantly with Oshawott, so my decision was easy. I made it my goal to defeat the Elite Four of the Unova region before returning to live at home for a while. I defeated the Elite Four, but never lived at home. I ventured out to defeat all of the pokemon leagues across the globe." Farron went on.

"Surely you made friends, right?" Acacia said to Farron.

"Of course! But, they come and go. The one friend that stuck with me is Elesa. She was actually the same age as myself when I challenged her. The youngest gym leader in the Unova region! She actually found someone to takeover the Nimbasa City Gym for a year in order to go with me to the Johto region! I can't remember his name though… another electric type trainer. Anyways… I have a story about every pokemon I own, but I don't want to bore you guys, haha!" Farron said to the other two.

"Pfft. You've already bored me" Ren yawned.

"What about you, Acacia? Where do you come from?" Farron asked excitedly.

"Well, like I said before, I was very close to my grandfather, in fact I lived with him for most of my life. Both of my parents passed away when I was fairly young, so I never really got to know them. Everyday as a kid I'd watch my grandfather work on a new device at the time, called a PokeDex! That's right! The PokeDex you each use was developed by him!" Acacia told Ren and Farron.

"So your grandfather is Professor Oak then? We all know who he is, even if we weren't born in the Kanto region. His death was broadcasted worldwide. I'm sorry for your loss." Ren consoled her.

"I kinda picked up on that, when you mentioned that your grandfather was a famous professor in Kanto. I'm curious though… why do you own a Turtwig rather than a Bulbasaur?" Farron asked Acacia.

"Oh! By the time I was ready to own a pokemon for myself, my grandfather had given away Bulbasaur, Charmander, and Squirtle to another trainer… I remember seeing him come into the lab multiple times. My grandfather would always say to me 'That man is a pokemon master!' and other great things about him. He never forgot about me though. Three other pokemon were sent under his care from the Sinnoh region. That's how I got my Turtwig! Looking back on it now, I kinda wish I trained him more." Acacia said regretfully.

"Hey! Now that you have Eevee, you should start training! Battle the wild pokemon here, since the trainers are much too strong!" Farron said with hope.

"Yeah I think I will! It'll be a nice change." Acacia exclaimed.

"What about you, Ren? Where do you come from?" Farron asked.

"Don't bother asking me. I said I'd take you to the next town and that's it. I was hoping to see you battle again, so I leave after the next gym." Ren said seriously.

"Oh Ren…" Acacia sighed.

Time flew by until they approached the next town. They figured that they would rest up at a pokemon center before challenging the next gym.

 **Chrysanthia Town, Nature's Dwelling**

 **Gym Leaders: Flora and Hyashe**

 **Pokemon Centers: 1**

As the three trainers walked closer to the town's pokecenter, they noticed an altercation outside of the door. Two girls, one dressed in a bright green, flowery yukata fit with a large rose clipped to her hair, and the other with purple hair and a more revealing dress made up of purple and green leaves, stood held up by two thugs. They had a similar style of uniform as the men who were with Andromeda at the pier, so Farron assumed they were of Team Nova.

"Let's go! Those guys are up to no good! Team Nova!" Farron rushed down to the pokecenter, followed by Ren and Acacia.

Farron caught up to the two thugs and the two girls moments later, only to be halted by a familiar pokemon… Crawdaunt.

 **(AN: Oh no… looks like I'm not there to save Farron this time. I wonder how he will handle this fight. Will he defeat Team Nova? Who are those two girls? And will Ren stay with the group? Find out next chapter! Updates coming soon! -Fission)**


	5. Chapter 4: Every Rose has its Thorns

**(AN: Hey everyone! If you have read up to this point I thank you so much for your support! This is my first story, so I'm glad you're interested in it! My editor and I were able to push this chapter out for you quicker than I expected, so I hope you enjoy! Without further ado, I present to you…)**

Pokemon Veral Region Chronicles

Chapter 4: Every Rose has its Thorns

 **Chrysanthia Town- 2079**

"Oh great. It's this kid again." said a female voice, standing behind Farron.

"Andromeda!" Farron exclaimed.

"Listen, I'm not here to pick a fight with you. These two ladies have something I need. As I said before, Team Nova wants to make life easier and provide an ample work source out of Pokemon. Doesn't that sound nice? Our goal is to sell that idea to all of the Veral Region. Pokemon are nothing, but pets that we can control. Why waste our time with physical labor when we can be researching instead? The world growth will double and maybe even triple if we employ Pokemon instead of people. Think of them like… robots. A robotic work-force, almost. Of course we will make money off of this idea! It's perfect!" Andromeda cackled.

"Pokemon have emotions as well. We don't control them. They listen to their trainers because of the loving bond between trainer and Pokemon! Your idea is absurd!" Acacia cried out.

"Bond between trainer and Pokemon? Hah! I don't need a bond when I have this!" Andromeda said as she flashed a device on her arm.

Andromeda proceeded to click a switch on her button that seemed to emit an almost inaudible sound, but Crawdaunt heard it. Crawdaunt's head writhed with pain and then he froze and stared blankly at Farron.

"HAHA! Crawdaunt! Use Aqua Jet and then combo with a Crabhammer on that trainer!" Andromeda commanded as she pointed to Farron.

"WHAT? Pokemon can't attack humans! It's not in their nature!" Acacia pleaded.

"Nature is a joke. Crawdaunt will do anything I command him to do with this device! Stop standing around now! Attack!" Andromeda yelled as she slammed down on another button on her mysterious, Pokemon controlling device.

Crawdaunt shot forward at Farron, but at that exact moment one of Farron's pokeballs cracked open in a flash.

"Samurott!" Farron shouted with excitement "My bond with Samurott outclasses your mechanical tie to Crawdaunt. My Pokemon know when I'm in trouble and what to do in that case. I'm not their general. I'm their friend! Now hit with a Megahorn attack!"

Samurott struck at Crawdaunt with a Megahorn and not only was it super-effective, but a critical hit as well. Crawdaunt stumbled back and fell over.

"Damn you, kid. This isn't the last you've seen of Team Nova. Alright grunts. Move out. We aren't gonna find the Meadow Plate here." Andromeda directed as she made a hasty retreat out of the town.

"Hey. Your Pokemon was incredible. I'm impressed." The girl with the purple hair said as she walked up to Farron.

"Are you kidding me? HE WAS AWESOME! BOTH THE TRAINER AND THE POKEMON! SAMUROTT IS SOOOO MAJESTIC!" The other girl exclaimed as she ran up and kissed Farron on the cheek "My name is Flora!"

"Yo. He's taken! ... but I'm not." Ren winked. Until he sighed at realizing he was ignored.

"Flora? You're the gym leader, then!" Acacia said, remembering her name from the town's entrance sign.

"Yeah we both are. I'm Hyache. Those goons were looking for something called a Meadow Plate that they seemed to think was located here. I'm not sure what the use for such an item is, but they were determined to find it. Maybe they thought that Flora had it, since she's a grass type master. All I know is that it has something to do with grass-type Pokemon." Hyache explained.

"Meadow Plate, huh? I can't seem to find that registered anywhere in my ItemDex. This is supposed to be loaded with information of any possible item that can be discovered in the seven regions!" Acacia said while fumbling with her ItemDex.

"I don't know much about it either! I'm still confused as to why they targeted me!" Flora cried.

"That's the last time I leave my Pokemon at the gym. Anyways, all this drama aside, we will be accepting challenges at the gym tomorrow and I have a feeling that's what you came here for… err, I'm sorry I didn't catch your name…" Hyache said to Farron.

"I'm Farron. This is Acacia. And this is-" Farron was cut off.

"The name's Ren! Ren Gurin! Very nice to meet you! I love your dress! And I especially love what's undern-" Ren took a hit to the head and Acacia dragged him off muttering something about green-haired pervs and whatnot.

Hyache stared at the green-haired, now unconscious trainer, then back at Farron.

"Well… come by the gym tomorrow! We'll be happy to take you on in battle! Have a goodnight!" Hyache said with a smile.

"That's the first time Hyache has smiled in a while." Flora whispered to Farron "I can't wait to battle you tomorrow! Bye bye!"

 **Chrysanthia Town Pokemon Center**

"Three rooms please!" Acacia asked Nurse Joy.

Ren had woken up about an hour after Acacia and Farron carried him to his room. He felt the need to get some fresh air, so he walked outside to watch the stars. Acacia was also awake at this hour and, with a strong curiosity, followed him outside. Her Eevee ran up to Ren and nudged his head. Ren was lying down on the grass, seemingly deep in thought.

"Hey." Acacia said quietly.

"Yo." Ren replied.

"Something on your mind?" Acacia asked.

"Yeah. My sister." Ren told Acacia.

"What about her?" Acacia questioned.

"If you really must know. While I was adventuring in the Johto Region I lost her… we were sailing together in a small, three-person raft around the Whirl Islands. My father was with us as well… this is hard to talk about…" Ren became stiff.

"I'm sorry. You don't have to tell…" Acacia sighed.

"You came out here to learn something about me… I know it. Her and I were teasing each other by trying to tip the boat, until I nearly did… she fell in. My dad and I tried to save her, but the current was too strong… her body was fished out of the water days later…" Ren's eyes began to water "Afterwards I went back to my home in the Hoenn Region, where I was born and raised. I was consumed with guilt at this point. So I left my family… for her. They held no grudge against me and they held no blame. I just left Petalburg without notice. That's when I started my journey…" Ren was almost drenched in tears by now.

"Oh Ren…" Acacia said as she motioned for Ren to lay on her lap.

Some time passed before he fell asleep in her arms and she carried him back to his room. Eevee sparkled in the moonlight as Acacia called her inside. Neither of the two bothered to tell Farron about that night.

"Good morning guys!" Farron said cheerfully "Did ya sleep alright?"

"Uh yeah! I slept fine! Better than ever! Hehe…" Acacia hesitated.

"Yeah… me too!" Ren agreed.

"Alright then! Let's grab some breakfast and head over to the gym!" Farron planned.

The three trainers then approached the gym building. As they stepped inside, the doorman stopped them.

"Hello! Which two of you will be taking the gym challenge? This gym is unlike any other. It's a double-battle style, but you must pick a partner. Three pokemon each!" he explained.

"Well, Ren. I guess it's you and me. You wanted to see my battle style again, but now I'll get to see yours as well!" Farron told Ren.

"Alright let's do it. Will we both win a badge or is it one badge per team?" Ren asked the doorman.

"You will each win a badge!" the doorman smiled "Go right ahead up the escalator."

The three trainers walked up the escalator. The puzzle before reaching the elevator to the gym leader room was a maze of sorts. The maze was threaded with bright colored flowers and large, green leaves. If a dead end was encountered it would be marked with a bundle of barbed twigs, tipped with a purple substance. The trainers along the way were no match for Farron and Ren, so they reached the elevator in no time. At the top of the elevator was a standard, Pokemon stadium field. This one was divided almost, half was a mix of green colors and the other was a mix of purple colors. The center however, showed the traditional pokeball insignia but blended with green and purple. Ren and Farron both stepped up to the field and all of the sudden they noticed a giant rose blooming on the opposite side of where they were standing. The blower petals opened up high in the air and the rose's thorns extended to provide steps for the two gym leaders. They wore similar style dresses as the day before, Flora in a bright green yukata with a large, pink flower fastened in her hair and Hyache in a purplish dress comprised of green and purple leaves. This time, Hyache also wore a flower in her hair, purple in color, and it seemed as if a stone was set in the middle of both hairpieces. Her purple eyes and hair contrasted nicely with Flora's orange hair and blue eyes, which was unexpected.

"Farron! Ren! You made it!" Flora squealed "I, Gym Leader Flora, the Blossoming Rose"

"And I, Gym Leader Hyache, the Toxic Thorn" Hyache started

"ACCEPT YOUR CHALLENGE!" they both exclaimed simultaneously.

"Come on! Let's go Leavanny!" Flora sent out.

"And I choose you! Arbok!" Hyache shouted

"We've got this Ren! Go for it Magmortar!" Farron said as his fiery Pokemon landed on the battlefield.

"My turn! Go get em' Golduck!" Ren yelled.

Magmortar hit Leavanny hard with a Lava Plume attack, which severely damaged her, but somehow she survived the hit. Golduck was slammed by a Poison Jab attack from Arbok and then a Leaf Storm from Leavanny consecutively. Golduck was barely able to muster up a Psychic attack towards Arbok before falling over and fainting.

"Damn… you did well Golduck" Ren muttered as he recalled Golduck to his pokeball.

The strategy to target a single Pokemon proved effective… except for the fact that Magmortar, a direct counter to Flora's element, hadn't suffered a scratch. Ren sent out his next Pokemon, Swellow, on the next turn. As Leavanny and Arbok were both sitting on a small amount of hit points, Ren commanded Swellow to Fly into the air, not that he needed to for this combo particularly. Nevertheless, Farron's Magmortar set off an Earthquake and caused both Leavanny and Arbok to faint at the same time. Next turn, Flora sent out Ludicolo and Hyache chose Drapion as her next Pokemon.

"Oh no. Ludicolo. Magmortar watch out!" Farron warned, but Magmortar was already targeted at this point.

The enemy Ludicolo shot a Bubblebeam at Magmortar and, unluckly for Farron, it was a critical hit. Magmortar fainted instantly and returned to its pokeball. Swellow swooped down from its Fly attack and nailed Ludicolo with a super-effective attack. Ludicolo was send flying back, but did not faint. Drapion sliced Swellow with a Cross Poison attack that inflicted a poison ailment upon the bird pokemon. Swellow cried in agony and Farron sent out another Pokemon, his strongest by far, Samurott.

"You have this Samurott! Let's win this!" Farron spoke as his Samurott stared at him contently.

"SAMUROTT! This is gonna be a tough fight. Hang in there Ludicolo!" Flora cried at her Pokemon.

On the next turn Swellow struck Ludicolo with an Air Slash, but suffered heavy damage from the poison. Drapion proceeded to target Samurott this time, hitting first with a Poison Jab. Samurott retaliated with a Surf attack that damaged both enemy Pokemon and with a stroke of luck, Swellow dodged it. Ludicolo suffered enough damage to cause him to faint after the large wave crashed over him. Flora was down to her final Pokemon.

 **Battle Screen:**

 **(The first three Pokemon are Farron's and the last three are Ren's. Similar style for Flora and Hyache.)**

 **Farron/Ren**

Magmortar

 **Samurott**

 _ **Ampharos**_

Golduck

 **Swellow**

 _ **Blaziken**_

 **Flora/Hyache**

Leavanny

Ludicolo

 _ **Venusaur**_

Arbok

 **Drapion**

 _ **Beedrill**_

"Most trainers don't make it this far… alright then. I hope you're ready for my final Pokemon!" Flora exclaimed as the stone set in her flower began to glow with her last pokeball "VENUSAUR! GOOOOO!"

Venusaur emerged on the field just in time for Flora to shout "Mega Flower! Blossom!"

Just then, gigantic plants grew around Venusaur while emitting a bright, purplish light. The plants cleared away revealing a much more powerful Pokemon, Mega Venusaur!

"Holy hell! A Mega Venusaur!" Ren announced.

On the next turn, Venusaur turned up the heat with a Sunny Day move, allowing harsh sunlight to fill the battlefield. Swellow struck the enemy Venusaur with a brave bird attack. Although Swellow would have survived with the recoil damage, Ren did not take into account that Swellow was poisoned, so he fainted that same turn. Samurott's determination to take down Drapion was so great, that Farron allowed his Pokemon to let loose a Hydro Cannon attack. For Drapion, this was a devastating hit, but resulted in Samurott being unable to move due to the immense strain from this attack. Before he had fainted, Drapion bit down on Samurott with a Crunch attack, inflicting severe damage upon the water pokemon. All trainers were down to their last Pokemon, except for Farron who still had his Samurott albeit barely. Hyache did not seem to be phased by the loss of her Drapion as she reached for her last pokeball. Oddly enough, the flower she wore in her hair also glowed, just as Flora's had.

"Wow you truly are strong. My first two poison Pokemon were no match for either of you it seemed… but I still have one Pokemon remaining. Prepare yourself. Finish this Beedrill!" Hyache proclaimed as the bug and poison type Pokemon flew onto the field "Mega Flower! Sting!"

A cloud of poisonous gas and small insects swarmed around Beedrill as a purple colored energy enveloped him. As the bugs dissipated, the cocoon of gas let loose a stronger enemy, Mega Beedrill!

"TWO MEGA POKEMON! That's incredible!" Acacia yelled from the sidelines, shocked that two mega Pokemon could be used in battle simultaneously.

"If they can each use a mega Pokemon, that means we can too, Farron." Ren told his partner, while Farron nodded in agreement "In that case, I choose you, Blaziken!"

Blaziken combusted onto the field and Ren raised his hand, revealing a familiar device.

"Mega Glove! ACTIVATE!" Ren exclaimed with vigor as the stone attached to his glove began to glow and Blaziken was centered around a fiery inferno as well as the reoccurring purple energy that sent forth a true fighting machine, Mega Blaziken!

With three mega Pokemon, the battle truly heated up, but to start off the round, Mega Venusaur let loose a blast of solar energy with a Solarbeam attack. Farron was not expecting the massive size of this particular beam and as a result, it caused his already weakened Samurott to faint instantaneously. This was the first time in years that anyone has defeated Farron's Samurott in battle.

"Sam…urott… no way… I underestimated you, Flora…" Farron hung his head.

Mega Beedrill struck Blaziken with an X-Scissor attack, but it was not very effective at all and Mega Blaziken shot back with a massive Blaze Kick that did a large amount of damage to Beedrill. Farron then sent out his final Pokemon after the turn was over.

"Alright Ampharos… you're up!" Farron said as he threw out the electric pokemon "Ok… Mega Glove! Activate!"

Farron's newly received Ampharosite gleamed brightly in the Mega Glove and Ampharos was enveloped by a cloud of electricity, but one of the bolts of lightning looked unusual… it had a face and tail. At that moment a dragon spirit rose up around Ampharos and disappeared as the purple energy fizzled out. Ampharos was now a dragon-type as well.

The few turns decided the winner. Beedrill poisoned Ampharos almost instantly with a Poison Jab attack and Ampharos hit back with a Discharge. Venusaur damaged all three Pokemon with an Earthquake, that was super effective towards both Ampharos and Blaziken. Blaziken used a Flamethrower on Venusaur, which erased a massive amount of his hit points. Venusaur suffered a burn and was fading quickly, but at the same time, Blaziken suffered a lot from that Earthquake. Venusaur let loose a final attack, Frenzy Plant, upon Blaziken. It worked. Blaziken fainted at the same time as Venusaur, who was hit by Ampharos' signal beam.

"I'm out Hyache… it's up to you now." Flora said, ashamed of herself.

"You've got this Farron. I… believe in you." Ren said, putting all his faith in Farron.

Beedrill and Ampharos fought vigorously, until Farron realized that Ampharos had unlocked a new move through mega evolution. The dragon energy erupted around Ampharos as he called out another attack.

"Ampharos! Try this! DRAGON PULSE!" Farron commanded, as Ampharos reared its head back and unleashed a bolt of pure, dragon energy.

"No way! Beedrill look out! Try to nail him with a Venoshock!" Hyache pleaded, but it was too late.

Beedrill had take the full force of Ampharos' Dragon Pulse and fainted instantly. The battle was over.

"Farron! Ren! It's over! You won!" Acacia cheered.

"Impossible… we had this, Flora. They're so strong…." Hyache sighed.

The two gym leaders approached Farron and Ren and handed them each a gym badge that looked like a leaf, but with purplish black edges.

"Hey! You guys were awesome! We present to you the Poison Ivy Badge, symbolizing your defeated of the Blossoming Rose and the Toxic Thorn! You will need this for the next gym and of course for Victory Road! Thanks for showing us a great fight! Stop by and see us sometime!" Flora said as her and Hyache waved as they said goodbye.

That night all three of the trainers rested at the Pokecenter.

"Hey, Farron. That battle was all you, honestly. If you don't mind… I'd like to continue to travel with you. I promise I'll lighten up!" Ren pleaded.

"Ren, of course you can continue to travel with us! You're a great trainer too you know. I don't think I could have won that battle without you!" Farron told Ren sincerely.

"Was that a smile I saw, Ren? It looks nice on you. Keep doing it!" Acacia teased and the two looked happily at each other.

That night, Farron had picked up _Guide to the Veral Region: Vol. 2_ and noticed that a small news-clipping was attached to it.

"First Trainer Reaches the Pokemon League"

 _With the Veral Region being open for only about a week, the first trainer reached the Pokemon League, earning all badges up to that point. His name is Jayce and was able to challenge the League and tell us his experience._

 _ **Jayce:**_ _"I couldn't even defeat the first member of the Elite Four. He's insane. I thought I had him until he sent out his last Pokemon. I know they call him some sort of knight, but if I had a title for him, It'd be 'the One-Shot Bullet Punch'"_

"Wow… the One-Shot Bullet Pun-" Farron fell asleep with the book and news article on his lap.

 **(I kinda like that title, 'One-Shot Bullet Punch'! And looks like Ren opened up to the others! And did you catch Eevee sparkling in the moonlight? Hmmm… she's getting friendly. And why were they searching for a Meadow Plate? What are the plates used for again…? Anyways! More updates coming soon! Oh! If you have any requests to see a certain Pokemon pop up in the story, a certain Pokemon character, or just want to tell me what you think of the story/latest chapter, feel free to PM me! -Fission)**


	6. Chapter 5: Plated Curiosity

**(AN: The update is finally here! This chapter is a bit lighter than the others in terms of content, not much action, but a lot of important information here! Once again, I'd like to thank Rafe_Uzukami for editing and all his great input! Enjoy the next chapter!)**

Pokemon Veral Region Chronicles

Chapter 5: Plated Curiosity

 **Chrysanthia Town- 2079**

"Farron! How are you? I barely have any time to talk nowadays with all these trainers knocking on my door. Too much hype for the Veral Region challenge I guess." Elesa said as her face lit up with joy.

"Hey baby. I've been busy here too!" Farron exclaimed as he showed her his Poison Ivy badge "Second gym down!"

"Wow! That badge is so pretty!" Elesa smiled.

"Yeah. It was a tough fight. Grass and Poison type gym leaders" Farron said and continued to explain the battle style.

"You know, I heard that someone already made it to the Pokemon League. He couldn't beat the first Elite Four member. They say it was a one Pokemon sweep. Kept his whole team together until the last Pokemon." Elesa told Farron.

"I was just reading about that. I'm kinda nervous for the Pokemon League now." Farron went on.

Meanwhile, Ren sat up in his room, researching something on his PokeGear.

"Hey, whatcha up to?" Acacia said, walking into his room.

"Yo. I've been searching for information on the Meadow Plate. You know? That item Team Nova attacked Flora for. I honestly can't find much. All sources say it only powers up the attack of Grass type Pokemon. Nothing more. I don't think it's even that powerful from what I've seen online." Ren said, puzzled by the event.

"Hm. I guess I'm kinda curious as well, about the Meadow Plate. You know… I've been thinking about something else also…" Acacia said, her face turning a reddish color.

"And what is tha-" Ren interrupted himself after discovering something "Hold that thought! There's a library in this town! I want to get to the bottom of this… you'll come with me, won't you?"

"Oh… sure! It's near the gym, I think." Acacia said awkwardly, as she and Ren walked downstairs to the first floor of the Pokemon Center.

Farron had just hung up with Elesa and ran into those two while proceeding up the stairs.

"Yo! We're going to the library, coming?" Ren asked.

The three trainers found the library across town. Farron was filled in about the reason for their visit along the way. He too thought it would be a good idea to learn about Team Nova's interest in the Meadow Plate. They approached a librarian about the subject, but it was of no use. Even the librarian, keeper of knowledge, expert on every book in the building, was not familiar with the item. In this case, Ren decided not to give up his search. He spent hours skimming through books, with Farron and Acacia's help of course, until he came across a dusty book about mining.

" **Canalave Mining Excursions. Items Under the Earth."**

"No way! Look at the list of items that have been discovered underground! Fossils, shards, and PLATES!" Ren exclaimed.

"Let me see that. I'm a fast reader, haha." Acacia skimmed the book, flipping pages vigorously "Here!"

A torn page revealed a picture of a group of ash-covered miners. Four adult men and one boy, about sixteen years old at the time, stood with shovels in their hands holding up a rectangular slab about three inches thick and 7 inches wide.

"Woah! I used to date that kid!" Acacia said, pointing to the boy.

Ren and Farron's faces stared blankly at Acacia, then back at the boy. Farron almost burst out with laughter.

"What's so funny?" Acacia asked, with a serious face.

"Um… you used to date Byron? The steel type gym leader from Canalave City? Isn't he about fifty years old?" Ren said, starting to laugh.

Acacia's face turned bright red as she yelled out "NO! NOT BYRON! I SWEAR HE LOOKS LIKE ROARK IN THAT PICTURE! Roark. I used to date Roark… not his dad. Dear Arceus…"

She then noticed that this picture was taken about forty years in the past, when Byron was a young boy. Ren and Farron were still laughing their asses off, enjoying Acacia's frustrated demeanor. Finally they all came back to read the information within the text.

 _A most recent discovery underneath the Sinnoh region turned up an elemental plate. On the reverse side of each plate was an odd, mythological description. One depicts a branching off of two beings that shape time and space and another mentions that a shard from the creation of the universe was embedded within the plate. In total, seventeen plates were extracted from the mining grounds, each representing a different Pokemon type. Ties to the legendary Lake Guardians as well as the rulers of time, space, and the void are speculated, but no information on what is called 'the Original One' has been brought forth. It has been reported that the plates will glow within a close radius of the Spear Pillar, but all seventeen plates have not yet been united in one place._

"Interesting. They originate in the Sinnoh region. So it seems they may have a relation to Dialga and Palkia, but those two haven't been seen since the void was cracked open in 2008." Ren pondered.

"I hate this! More questions than answers!" Acacia cried.

"Yeah I wish I could talk to one of those miners… wait." Ren and Farron both turned to look at Acacia.

 _Bzzzt. Bzzzt. Connecting._ "Hey, long time no talk, Acacia! What's up?" a boy wearing a miner's hat, about the same age as Acacia, said through a PC screen.

"Roark! I have a favor to ask you… would you mind spending a day in the Veral Region? For me?" Acacia begged.

"Sure I have time to, but is there any particular reason?" Roark asked, surprised at this out-of-the-blue request.

"I'll explain when you're here, but it's important. Oh and we're at Chrysanthia Town by the way." Acacia said.

"Ok, I'll be there. See ya." Roark replied before signing off.

The next day, Acacia, Farron, and Ren met up with Roark, the Rock type gym leader from Oreburgh City, at a small café on the edge of Chrysanthia Town.

"Hey!" Acacia shouted as she ran up and hugged her ex-boyfriend.

Farron noticed that Ren was a bit red in the face, but didn't bother mentioning it. Roark introduced himself to the other two trainers and he sat down at their table. Acacia got up to fetch some coffee and snacks, while Ren began to ask Roark about the elemental plates.

"We found this book at the library" Ren went on "it said something about your father discovering a stone slab with an inscription engraved into it below Canalave City. Do you happen to know anything more about what the plates symbolize? You probably know more about Sinnoh than the rest of us."

"Yeah, I was with my dad when we found another plate in the Kalos Region. By that time sixteen of them had already been dug up. Various trainers mined them, not us, we only found two of the plates." Roark explained as he lifted one out of his bag, while Farron and Ren gazed in awe "This is one of them. My father gave it to me to power up my rock-type Pokemon. It's called the Stone Plate. It actually doesn't seem to provide much strength towards my Pokemon, but I've heard some trainers say otherwise."

"That's one of the plates? It's very plain looking, but do you mind if I turn it over?" Ren asked.

Roark passed it to Ren and he read the inscription.

" _The Original One breathed alone before the universe came"_

"That's the inscription we found in the mining book! This must have been the first plate to be discovered then, right?" Farron asked eagerly

"It was. I've done a fair bit of research about the origin of these plates, but with that being said, I never found out who… or what the Original One was." Roark told the two as Acacia sat back down next to him "Aside from what you already know, I can tell you that the Draco, Iron, and Splash Plates all had a similar inscription, speaking of time and space. That's an obvious link to Dialga and Palkia, Pokemon that essentially shaped the world. While neither of them are known to actually create life itself, the Original One must have been their creator, wouldn't you say?"

"Interesting… so, next question is, why would Team Nova want their hands on these plates?" Acacia asked Roark.

"The real question is why WOULDN'T an evil syndicate want their hands on these plates. They're full of mystery and have strong ties to legendary Pokemon, possibly one that can create life itself?" Roark answered "If these end up in the wrong hands, who knows what kind of chaos that could bring. I need to head back to Oreburgh, but I'd like to refer you to someone. His name Elder Genome, a close friend of my father's, albeit he's an older man, so it might take a visual for him to give you an explanation. The man loves to tell stories, especially about legendary Pokemon. Some even say he has encountered more legendary Pokemon than any other trainer amongst the seven regions. Genome lives in Nox Town, a ways off the normal route. If you wish to pursue this then it might take some time and you might need to put your gym battling on hold. Could be worth it, who knows?"

"Thanks for the lead! We'll follow up on it for sure, right Farron? Ren?" Acacia questioned, as the two nodded their heads.

"Oh. I'm leaving this with you. Don't tell my father, haha." Roark said as he handed Farron the Stone Plate "Present this to Elder Genome and he should know I sent you plus, you might find a better use for it than me. Take care you guys. Bye Acacia" Roark smiled and flew away on his Aerodactyl.

Without hesitation, the other three trainers made their way to the PokeCenter, so that they could prepare for the journey to Nox Town. Farron decided not to switch out his party this time, since there shouldn't be any intense battles along the way.

"Hey Eevee! Why don't you hang out on my shoulder!" Acacia called out to the cute Pokemon "I think it's important to bond with her. She's been very friendly lately!"

"Along the way, maybe you should battle a few wild Pokemon with Eevee and Turtwig!" Farron suggested to Acacia.

"I think I will!" Acacia smiled.

The group made their way onto Route 716, a lush, green path with a ton of wild Pokemon.

"Yo. Acacia. Battle that Flabebe over there!" Ren said while pointing to the fairy Pokemon.

"Alright! I'll use Turtwig this time!" Acacia announced as she threw out her Pokemon "Turtwig goooo! Use Razor Leaf, since Flabebe's special defense should be pretty low!"

The Razor Leaf attack did a significant amount of damage, as Acacia predicted. Flabebe tackled Turtwig, which sent the Tiny Leaf Pokemon backwards a bit, but it seemed to do very little damage.

"Alright lets see if you can finish it off with a Tackle!" Acacia tested.

Turtwig slammed the Fairy Pokemon with his full force and the Tackle did, in fact, defeat the Flabebe.

"Yay! Good job Turtwig!" Acacia squealed as she lifted up her Turtwig to pet him. But then she caught sight of a Bidoof off to the side, "Eevee you're up next!"

Acacia sent out her Eevee to fight the Bidoof who became startled at the sudden hostility.

"Eevee use Sand-Attack to blind him!" Acacia commanded as Eevee tossed sand in Bidoof's eyes "Got him!"

Bidoof ran at Eevee with a Tackle, but it missed by a long shot.

"Alright! Bite him! Finish this!" Acacia yelled as Eevee landed the final blow "Nicely done Eevee!"

Eevee started to sparkle a bit after the battle as she nuzzled up to Acacia's leg. Either it's the fact that she's shiny or something else…. Anyways Acacia grew a little battle hungry along the way which resulted in her attacking every Pokemon she saw with Eevee and Turtwig for the next 15 minutes.

"Hey calm down a bit! Give your Pokemon a rest will ya!" Ren said to Acacia.

"Yeah you're getting a little crazy there…" Farron sighed.

"Haha… maybe just… one last… battle… Turtwig use… Razor Leaf" Acacia said, almost falling over from her exhaustion and constant commands towards her Pokemon.

Turtwig was equally exhausted and mustered up one last Razor Leaf before practically collapsing. This move caused yet another Bidoof to faint.

"Good job… ugh." Acacia said quietly.

She walked over to her Turtwig, prepared to return him to his pokeball, but the Turtwig would not return. He just stared at Acacia, eye to eye, as a white light enveloped the turtle-like Pokemon.

"Is it…? No way!" Farron gasped.

"Um Acacia, what level is your Turtwig currently?" Ren speculated.

 **Meanwhile at Chrysanthia Town Gym**

"Flora, you need to hide it. Remember what Wel said? Of course we can trust Farron, but just listen to me, please?" Hyache whispered.

"They'll be back won't they? Farron is strong! He can help us!" Flora pleaded silently.

"I'm sure he will. Everyone predicts he will be the one to make it through the Elite Four. Just do as I say and if not for me, do it for Wel. The man trusts you. Take it as a compliment and hide it!" Hyache demanded.

"Ok. I promise I will. But if they come back… let's be ready." Flora insisted, gripping a pokeball, probably holding Venusaur, very tightly.

 **Far Away from the Veral Region**

"Ah, I found it! Finally! Damn rock…" a red-headed girl said to herself while lifting up a bright orange stone, seemingly forged from pure magma, from the center of a mountain.

 **(Three cliffhangers? C'mon! Well… it looks like someone found what I was looking for! Hehehehe. Anyways! Don't forget to review, favorite, and follow! Skarmory, take me outta here! -Fission)**


	7. Chapter 6: Myths and Legends

**(AN: The update is here! I have a few short notes to mention before you begin the next chapter. First off, I added Red to the tagline characters. Will he be in this story? YES! But once again, it's about the OCs although Red should start to appear in every chapter in a separate adventure of sorts that will collide with our main protagonists later on. Second off, thanks for the reviews, KEEP EM COMIN'! Now my most recent review asked for smut… smut. Ok, so I would like to include some mature scenes in future chapters, yes, but it might not be for a while as this is my first fanfic, but keep checking for updates. And if you have a specific pairing or girl that you would like me to emphasize sexually, LET ME KNOW! Alright here it is… enjoy!)**

Pokemon Veral Region Chronicles

Chapter 6: Myths and Legends

 **Route 716 - Year 2079**

"Turtwig is evolving!" Acacia squealed.

Turtwig was taken by a white light and began to change form. His armored shell grew wider and two bushes sprouted upon his back. The light faded revealing an entirely new Pokemon.

"Grotle, the Grove Pokemon. Same typing as Turtwig, grass. Looks like he won't be able to sit on my shoulder anymore, haha!" Acacia announced.

Grotle shook his head and stared at Acacia, mustering up a bit of a smile. At this point the group of trainers had nearly reached their next destination, Nox town.

 **Nox Town, The Place of Shadows and Silence.**

 **PokeCenters: 1**

"So this is it huh? Looks a bit dark don't ya think?" Ren questioned.

The town was shaded by enormous, looming evergreen trees that enveloped the entire town in a sort of shadow. There seemed to be a sort of fog lingering throughout the town, but it could be just a hallucination.

"Well let's stop by the PokeCenter and rest up. We'll head over to Elder Genome's house tomorrow." Farron suggested, as they walked through a row of older homes.

One home stood out in particular, for it looked like some sort of mansion, but the aura it gave off was ominous and a bit frightening. Although it was clearly abandoned, there still seemed to be something living in there. The trainers thought nothing of it and finally reached the PokeCenter.

"Three rooms, please." Farron requested as he was handed a group of keys from Nurse Joy.

After dinner, they all retreated to their rooms, but later in the night, Acacia heard Ren walk outside again. She decided to follow once again and join him. He sat out on the grass for a bit, until he noticed Acacia behind him, smiling sweetly.

"Thought you could use some company, so Eevee and I decided to join you!" Acacia said, as Ren smiled back.

"You know, I actually came out here to check something out. That house we saw. You know which one I'm talking about… the dark one." Ren explained to Acacia.

"Hmmm… I'll go with you. C'mon Eevee. You can come too!" Acacia stood up with Ren as they proceeded back to the mansion.

The two of them walked in the darkness, close to each other, for Acacia seemed a bit nervous. The house looked more shadowy and spooky at night. It was pitch black and blended nicely with the color of the sky. The moon reflected slightly off the windows, but even so, the trainers could not peer inside.

"Wow. It's incredible. I wonder who lived here…" Ren pondered.

"I'd be too scared to live in such darkness, I guess. What about you Eevee?" Acacia glanced at Eevee a bit, noticing something strange, for Eevee's eyes glowed a bright red with a reflection of the moon embedded inside. Acacia thought nothing of it.

"You know Ren… this is nice. Just me and you." Acacia turned her head to see Ren staring at the house intently "I was kinda thinkin-"

" _What are you searching for?"_ Ren said.

"Huh? What do you mean, Ren?" Acacia said in shock, for that voice was not Ren's.

" _You're here looking for something. Someone. The man is not here. Only I. I noticed your potential from a distance, as you had passed by this monument earlier. One of you three has great potential. Even the darkness cannot affect that human. He can melt iron, brighten the shadows, escape his mind, and pierce through legends. Even my mentor would agree, but you have overstayed your welcome. Return to sleep…."_

"Hey. Ren. Dude, wake up! It's already past noon!" Farron said, shaking Ren awake.

"Ugh… what happened last night?" Ren said shakily.

"Uhhh… I don't know? I went to sleep pretty early. I had to wake up Acacia too. Did you and her…?" Farron questioned curiously.

"Did we…?" Ren thought about the question… "OH! NO! HELL NO! Ugh…"

"Sorry! It's just odd both of you were equally confused and had passed out for quite a while…" Farron sighed, "Whatever. Let's head for the Elder's house!"

All three trainers made there way through the town to the home of Elder Genome. As Ren and Acacia both passed the dark mansion, they shuddered, as if the presence inside was staring at them, paying attention to their every move.

"Alright this must be his home…" Farron said as he knocked on the door.

A small, old man cracked open the door to see who was at his door. The man wore a monocle over one eye and limped with a cane that had the head of a sky dragon from the Hoenn Region atop it. He wore a purple button down shirt with white pants fit atop fuzzy black slippers. Definitely an odd looking man, for sure.

"Oh hello there. What can I do for you kids?" Genome asked.

"Hello Elder Genome. A man named Roark sent us here to inquire about a legend. Do you happen to have a minute?" Farron asked the man.

"Roark. A very kind boy. If you are his friends, I will most certainly tell you about any legend you wish." Genome smiled crookedly.

"Yo. We're here to talk about the elemental plates and the Pokemon behind them." Ren said bluntly.

Genome's eyes grew wide as he rushed them inside and shut the door.

"You cannot let a soul in this town know that you are looking for information about the plates, you hear? Gangsters are looking for them and are hunting down anyone who knows even the slightest information about them. Understand?" Genome instructed.

The three nodded in agreement and began to inquire. They learned that Genome has had, even if it's slight, an encounter with almost every legendary Pokemon across the world, at least those that have been discovered. One of the few exceptions was the Pokemon behind the origin of the elemental plates. The trainers finally presented Genome with the Stone Plate and the man began explaining the importance.

"Ah, Roark's Stone Plate. In fact, I happen to know the location of all 17 plates currently, or at the very least I know the trainers who found them. Ultimately the purpose of the plates are to allow for the Creator Pokemon to change its own typing at will, including its signature attack… which escapes me because I have yet to encounter this one and it's a complete mystery. I am sure you are wondering why that evil syndicate is chasing after them, as are many people. Now, these aspects of the plates are completely hidden since encounters with the Creator is rare, but let me explain something…."

"Hey! Before going on would you mind telling us who the Creator's name is? You know it don't you? I'm so tired of people beating around the bush!" Ren insisted.

"Oh! You all did not know? The Pokemon is called Arceus!" Genome said, as if it wasn't already obvious.

"With that out of the way, Arceus can create any Pokemon at will, BUT he needs the elemental plates to do so. In order to create a Pokemon of a singular type he needs the plate that corresponds, for example if he were to want to create a Charmander, he'd need a Flame Plate in his grasp. Now if he were to want to create a Charizard, he'd need both the Flame Plate and the Sky Plate together. Any normal Pokemon, Arceus can create without a plate attached. Now Arceus has almost a limitless amount of energy, but the stronger the Pokemon he is said to create, the greater the rest Arceus will need. That's why most legendary Pokemon only have one existence. Also the legendary Pokemon are sent to restore and maintain order in this world, so having more than one would cause chaos, that the Creator wants to avoid… at least so it seems." Genome went on.

"So… Team Nova wants the plates to be able to create any Pokemon at will?" Acacia asked.

"That's how it seems, now doesn't it." Genome replied "There is a certain man out there, who swore his entire life to protecting Pokemon and, besides achieving the goal of becoming the only true Pokemon Master, he sent himself across the world to encounter every possible Pokemon out there. Only HE has seen Arceus for himself. The trainer is, in fact, very famous for his style and bond with raising his Pokemon… although his name seems to escape me… Crimson? Maroon? Orange? Ugh… Old age hits hard. If Arceus were to awake from its slumber and exact an unforeseen revenge upon the world, only he will be able to face it… at least that's what it seems. I must say that, while I have not personally met with the trainer, he was spotted at every cataclysmic event to occur in the Pokemon World. From the revival of Mewtwo, to the emergence of Lugia, from the splitting of earth and ocean, and the clash of time and space at Spear Pillar, this man was there."

"That was the man who visited my grandfather, Professor Oak, very frequently! He was the first to receive a PokeDex!" Acacia recognized.

"You're related to Oak? I knew him a while back when we were both young lads, researching Pokemon together. I'm sorry for his passing, but he left more than a legacy in his wake." Genome stated.

"By any chance, since you know a lot about mystery and myth, do you know what happened to this region's Elite Four members when they were instated?" Ren asked the old man.

"Unfortunately, that remains a mystery to most of the region. From what I have seen, those four are still the same boys from five years ago. Nothing physical occurred, although they have quite intricate uniforms and they each have a Mega Pokemon, which should be obvious from the stone embedded on their signature items. Yes, even an aged man like myself can recognize a mega stone." Genome chuckled "You know… one of the Elite Four members, Rayn, lived here for most of his life. In fact, his house still stands. It's the out-of-place abandoned mansion in the middle of the street. Some have allegedly heard a voice coming from beyond the gate. Some have even be put to sleep outside the door… I predict a Pokemon is present inside, possibly even a legendary Pokemon. Some also noticed a collection of household appliances going haywire inside. Lights flickering, refrigerators humming, fans blowing… That, without a doubt, is a ghost Pokemon, but the shadows and voices… well do not worry about that trivial matter! It's only a prediction!"

The four wrapped up their conversation and Farron's group thanked Genome for his information as they were once again issued a warning not to spread these details around. Of course, they all agreed and kept their mouths shut. The rest of the day was spent training for each of them, until nightfall came and they retreated to the PokeCenter. Ren was hoping to revisit the 'haunted house', but Acacia did not seem to want to return there, knowing that a powerful presence lurks inside. For once, all three slept normally, without distraction, until they all woke up to constant murmuring and gossiping out in the PokeCenter lobby. As they travelled down the stairs a newspaper boy delivered a printed copy of the daily new to Farron. The top headline shocked all three trainers.

 _Town Elder Disappears Out-of-the-Blue, Break-In Suspected_

"WHAT?" Farron, Ren, and Acacia said in unison.

"It says 'Grand Elder Gerald Genome was allegedly taken from his home by two suspicious suspects, noted watching him through his window. As Officer Jenny and the authorities walked onto the scene, it was covered in a toxic gas and fainted Koffing and Weezing were scattered across the floor. Various books on mysterious treasure and legendary Pokemon were found stolen as well. If anyone knows any information about the case, please do not hesitate to contact Officer Jenny.'" Farron read aloud.

"It's obvious what happened. We should go to the authorities." Acacia whispered to the other two.

"Are you crazy? NO ONE is to know what we know about Arceus. As you can tell, someone is always watching. We're going to have to find him ourselves." Ren suggested.

"Where would we even start?" Farron asked.

"Heh. Easy answer. The crime scene." Ren replied.

As the three approached the crime scene, they noticed officers with a group of Growlithe surrounding the house. The fire dogs were sniffing the place out for evidence assumedly, so the trainers didn't bother interrupting them. Farron scanned the area for any suspicious activity and didn't notice much of anything, a few youngsters, a camper, a group of towns people, and two men inquiring about the crime to an officer.

"Look." Farron pointed to the two men.

"Huh? OH!" Acacia noticed.

One of their shirts was torn slightly in the back, barely revealing a silver-ish tint, the same tint from the logo on Team Nova uniforms.

"TEAM NOVA!" Acacia yelled to the officer.

The officer lunged at the men, but they were too quick and took off through the town.

"Go Braviary!" Farron said, as he took to the sky with Ren and his Swellow following close behind.

"Shoot. I don't have a flying Pokemon…" Acacia sighed as she explained to the officers that Team Nova must be behind all this, leaving out details about Arceus and the elemental plates.

Farron and Ren scanned the area below and swooped down to fly low between the trees. They weren't far off from their targets at all, as they found a lone Team Nova member standing above a giant pit in the ground. Farron and Ren waited to see if the two from the town would meet this member there, and sure enough, they did.

"Looks like they're going inside that hole. Probably a secret base of some sort. Gonna need a distraction to avoid the guard, you got something?" Ren suggested to Farron.

"Haha, I've got just the thing…" Farron said, clutching a pokeball in his hand "Magmortar! Use Flamethrower on that tree to draw attention away from the guard!"

"MagmorTARRRRR" Magmortar cried as he shot a pillar of flame past the guard, sending the cowardly Nova member running.

"Now Smokescreen us, so we can enter undetected! Then return to your pokeball!" Farron commanded as Magmortar followed orders and soon enough, Farron and Ren were inside.

The base was well lit, but cold and dry. Ramps built from steel formed hallways with laboratories in cubicle shaped rooms. Scientists and archeologists in Nova uniforms could be heard discussing Elder Genome's findings throughout the different rooms. The two crept around, careful not to step within sight of any criminal, searching for the Elder who was probably locked away inside here.

"There. It looks like the main quarters are through that door. If it's Andromeda we should be able to defeat her with ease, but if not… who knows what Pokemon they have." Ren pointed out.

Farron and Ren braced themselves, pokeballs in hand, and forced open the door… nearly falling to their death.

"Ren! Stand back!" Farron shouted with urgency and he blocked Ren's path.

An enormous gaping hole, deeper than imaginable, sat behind a semi-open rail through the room. Both trainers quickly threw open the door to escape the death pit, but ran into an unfamiliar face.

"Back up, intruders! Now!" the man yelled at them "Why the hell are you here? Tell me, or I'll send your asses off the cliff!"

"Like hell I'll tell you!" Ren fought back "We're not going anywhere!"

"Ha… well then… I warned you. Take care of em', Nidoking! Earthquake those two off into the pit!" the man laughed.

"Nido Nido!" Nidoking replied, beginning to shake the rails.

"Hold on Ren… just hold…. on." Farron tumbled backwards, plummeting into the hole with Ren following after him. They saw a light below, probably some sort of lava since they were well below the earth by now. Midway through the fall, one of Farron's pokeballs cracked open.

"Lu, Lu, LUCARIO!" the blue, agile Pokemon cried as he grabbed hold of Ren and Farron and shot up to the top with an Extremespeed attack, then dropping both trainers feet first onto the ground, before using a combo attack with Extremespeed and Close Combat, forcing Nidoking backwards sufficiently.

"Lucario! Thanks buddy! And since when can you combo attack?" Farron wondered, proud of his Pokemon "Ren! Find Genome! Quickly! I'll handle this asshole!"

Ren tossed out one of his Pokemon, Flygon, and took off down the hallways, using Dragon Rush to break into labs with just enough force that it wouldn't harm the Elder if he happened to be inside of one. Meanwhile, Farron began to battle with the Team Nova executive.

"They call me Rigel! Head executive of the Nova West branch!" the man explained.

Rigel had deep, cerulean blue hair and odd yellow eyes. He wore a navy color vest with a space-like pattern in white throughout it. One of his teeth seemed almost as if it was a fang, standing out amongst the rest. His right arm was lined with barbs sticking out from his skin, as if a cactus had dug into his flesh, but they were as tiny as human hairs. Could he have been the subject of a strange experiment? Who knows?

"This battle won't take long. Alright Lucario! Fire a Dragon Pulse attack at Nidoking and brace yourself in order to counter his attack!" Farron ordered and as it seemed, Lucario had quite a strong bond with his trainer and followed suit without hesitation.

"Nidoking! No mercy! Superpower!" Rigel commanded and clicked a button on his arm device, similar to Andromeda's that she used on Crawdaunt.

Lucario fired his attack at the charging Nidoking, which seemed to do significant damage, but because the arm device ignored the Pokemon's wishes, Nidoking kept charging and landed a super effective attack upon Lucario. Lucario hit with a Counter attack shortly after causing Nidoking to scream with agony.

"Ignore that hit you bastard and get on up! Megahorn! NOW!" Rigel slammed on his mind controlling mechanism and Nidoking rose up, horn loaded, breaking into a charge at Lucario once more.

"Lucario! Dodge it with an Extremespeed around Nidoking!" Farron shouted to his Pokemon.

Lucario zig-zagged around Nidoking and ended up behind the poisonous brute.

"Lu." Lucario nodded towards Farron, signaling something to his trainer.

Farron configured something on his glove and then a purplish light that sparkled as if it was made partly of metal, with rocks breaking as if one thousand karate masters were crushing them with their fists, enveloped the blue fighter. The Pokemon then started to emerge, stronger than ever before, a Mega Lucario.

"Lucario! Position yourself and hit with an Aura Sphere! Give it your all! Then Force Palm Rigel's arm device!" Farron yelled with vigor.

"NO! Nidoking! Return with a Hyper Beam!" Rigel shouted with fury.

Nidoking and Lucario's energy beams met halfway, forcing one to have to overpower the other, as if it were an arm wrestling match. The beams wavered back and forth, but finally, Lucario's began to push harder into Nidoking, breaking the Hyper Beam and sending Nidoking to the ground. Rigel was in such shock, he didn't notice Lucario rush behind him and shatter his arm device, freeing Nidoking from his mind lock.

"You bastard! You will pay for this, I swear!" Damnit!" Rigel screamed in a full rage.

Farron and Lucario raced down the hallways after defeating Rigel, to find Ren and Genome. Farron noticed a bunch of grunts hanging their heads in shame as they tended to their defeated, mediocre Pokemon. Ren met the two halfway, with Genome following close behind.

"Run! We've activated a trap!" Ren said hurriedly as he pushed Farron and Lucario in the opposite direction. All three began to run as Farron heard a noise emerging from where Ren had come from. It was a metallic screeching, similar to the noise one of Gym Leader Jolt's Pokemon made.

"Electrodes?" Farron question, still running towards the exit.

"Send out Braviary! We're going to need to made a quick escape!" Ren shouted over the Pokemon cries.

Farron recalled Lucario and both trainers sent out their flying Pokemon. Genome boarded Swellow with Ren, as there was more room. They barely made it out of the base and into the sky when an enormous explosion erupted beneath them, destroying all evidence of the base it left behind. The flight was silent, for the trainers were focused on returning to the town.

"Farron! Ren! Elder Genome! You're safe!" Acacia squealed as the three landed back at Nox Town.

Acacia ran up and hugged her two friends, kissing Ren on the cheek. Farron saw Ren's face turn a bright red, in fact, everyone did, but they all let it slide. After all, the mission was accomplished. By that time night had fallen and all were exhausted. They learned from Genome that the purpose of that base was to mine for any shards or pieces of an elemental plate thought to be below that area. Although all of Genome's findings were destroyed, his memory was in tact and he said that could recreate any lost documents. The only downside was that, in order to preserve his life, he gave away the locations of some of the plates, which he highly regretted. After speaking with and accepting Genome's great thanks, he presented each of them with an odd shaped rock. Ren's was a blue, hexagonal plated orb, with flat sides. Acacia held a pink and light-blue sphere, with a galactic energy flowing inside. Farron took up a golden, triangular stone, with pointed sides. They were nice to look at, but had little value to the trainers at this point. They thanked Genome anyways and stored them within their bags.

"We'll meet again, Grand Elder!" Farron said, shaking the old man's frail hand.

They parted ways and Farron's group headed back to get some rest. On the way to the Pokemon Center, all three stopped to stare at the house and strangely enough… the house stared back.

"Hey Ren, what's that in the window?" Acacia said, holding tightly to his arm.

A figure glared at them. A blue eye pierced through the darkness and in a flash, the three fainted where they stood.

 **Atop a snowy mountain, far away from the Veral Region.**

"Pikachu, train up…we're going to the new region…I sense an indomitable presence on the horizon…." A trainer with black hair, clad in… red… said to his partner Pokemon as he stared out into the distance, knowing that somewhere in his line of sight, was the Veral Region Pokemon League.

 **(Yo! Red! We know you're looking at us! Stop it! It's weird…. Don't forget to review, follow, and favorite! Hope you enjoyed! -Fission)**


	8. Chapter 7: The Phantom Freeze

**(AN: Hello readers! Honestly if you made it this far and had read every chapter up to this point, I want you to know I'm VERY grateful for your support! My editor, Rafe Izayoi by the way, did a great job touching this one up for me, so many thanks to him especially! Still looking for Red? Well guess what! He's in this chapter! Starting last chapter I decided to include the story from his POV within a little short at the end of each chapter for all you Red fans. Now grab your jackets readers, this one's about to get chilly!)**

Pokemon Veral Region Chronicles

Chapter 7: The Phantom Freeze

 **Nox Town- Year 2079**

"What the hell…" Farron sighed, waking up in his PokeCenter room.

"I don't know what happened either, but we might as well get going!" Ren called to Farron on the other side of the door.

Farron took a quick shower and went downstairs to eat some food before he set out with Acacia and Ren.

"Might as well move on to the next big town. It's called Galice Town. It's a ways up north from here. There should be a train station on the outskirts of Nox, if we hurry up we could catch the 11:45!" Acacia informed them.

Ren and Farron looked at each other and quickly tossed out their Pokemon, Lucario and Swellow. Lucario snatched up Farron and took off towards the station.

"Hop on!" Ren called down to Acacia "Swellow! Use Fly!"

The three made it to the station in 2 minutes flat, record time I'd say. They boarded the train, which was a newer bullet model, it was so fast that it was advertised to only take an hour to reach the Galice Town at this point.

"Any info on the next gym leader, Acacia?" Farron asked.

"None at all, really. Guess it'll be a surprise! You know they say that the town can experience flash freezes and such. Unexplained flash freezes, that is. Maybe the gym leader's an ice type trainer!" Acacia guessed.

"Should be no match for your Blaziken, eh Ren?" Farron chuckled.

"Actually… I was thinking…" Ren thought, remembering the mysterious words coming from Rayn's house at Nox "I think I'm going to hold off on the Pokemon League and support you, Farron."

"WHAAAT?" Acacia and Farron said shockingly "YOU! GIVING UP ON THE LEAGUE?"

"What happened to 'World Champion' or 'My name will be famous'" Farron questioned.

"Farron. I don't wanna hold you back. Let's get you through the Elite Four, so one day I can challenge you as champion!" Ren suggested.

"Well I think it's very noble of you, Ren" Acacia said, getting comfortable with him.

"Get a room…" Farron sighed before a voice chimed in over the intercom as the train slowed to a stop.

 _Attention! The train has stopped just outside of Galice Town because the tracks have been frozen over with ice! Sorry for the inconvenience!_

"Shouldn't be a problem. We're close enough to walk anyways!" Acacia announced as they stepped down from the train, other passengers preferring to wait in the warmth of the train rather than step outside.

The three walked towards the town, careful not to slip on the icy pathways and frozen grass. The odd part about the area was that it was rather warm and sunny, yet the ice did not seem to melt. The trees were not frozen over, only the earth below their feet. Clearly, this phenomena was inexplicable, unless it was caused by a Pokemon….

 **Galice Town, Zero-Degree Earth**

 **Gym Leader: Kai**

 **Pokemon Centers: 2**

"Kai. That's the gym leader. I think I'll try to challenge him right away!" Farron said eagerly.

Farron reached the Pokemon Center towards the south side of the town with his companions to make a quick swap.

 **Victreebel –swap- Probopass**

"Alright! Let's do this!" Farron said, parading towards the gym. Ren and Acaia following closely behind. They stopped when they got to the gym due to the sign on the front door.

"CLOSED!?" the three shouted out.

"That's right!" the Gym Host said, walking towards the group "Kai is out, once again, investigating the frost. He's out in Winter Cave, just barely north of here. You should be able to find him in the heart, the center. That's where he usually investigates. Some say that a legendary Hoenn region Pokemon is the cause of the problem. He never seemed to find it though."

"Alright then. Guess we're off to the cave." Ren said, as he motioned to the other two to follow.

Winter Cave stood out immediately as the three emerged from trees barricading the north side of Galice. It was a large mound covered in a perfect body of clear, bright blue icicles. The opening was obviously carved out and the trainers had to practically crawl through the opening, as the ice spikes were hanging low above their heads. Red specks of heavy liquid tinted the ice, which was probably blood considering how sharp the icicles were. After emerging from the initial crawlspace, an archway led into a room layered with snow and a ladder tunneling through the middle of the floor.

"Kai is probably down there… I'll go first" Farron offered

"OUCH!" Acacia yelped suddenly while walking towards the ladder.

"What the hell? Are you alright?" Ren asked, rushing to her side.

Acacia's arm was blue and patches of ice were scattered throughout it. She could barely move her limb without feeling a sting of cold.

"Something hit me! I swear! Ugh… soooo cold…" Acacia grew weak.

"Hold on. Someone's climbing up the ladder" Farron noticed.

"Hello? Is there someone in here?" a voice said, raspy but loud enough to be heard.

"Yes! We have someone injured here! Can you help us?" Ren called down.

The man emerged from the ladder. His hair was a pale purple and very long. His face was quite pointy and he wore an icy blue ski jacket and ski pants. A long scarf matched his hair color that rolled down his back. An odd shaped key that looked like two pointed icicles separated by a rod of metal hung around his neck. The handle was fastened with a decent sized stone, in fact, all of the trainers knew this was a mega stone by now and had figured out that the man is the gym leader called Kai.

"You must be Kai. I'm Farron, a trainer who hopes to challenge you. We were given word that you would be here investigating a legendary ice Pokemon." Farron introduced himself.

"Indeed I am Kai, the Deep Freeze. Let me take care of this gal first." Kai said as he pulled out an Ice Heal item "Some items can work on people too, you know?"

"Wow! Thank you!" Acacia smiled, waving her arm around, shocked that her feeling had returned so quickly and had introduced herself to Kai.

"Well, if you're curious about my findings, I welcome you to follow me down here." Kai motioned towards the ladder as the rest of the trainers followed him down.

At the bottom of the cave were multiple paths of ice with one straight shot of stone, probably built by Kai to reach his point of investigation easier, which led to a wall of engravings.

"No way! That's braille writing. I've seen this in the Hoenn Region!" Ren's eyes lit up.

"It's very similar to the engravings that led to the discovery of Regice back in the Hoenn Region. The Pokemon may have migrated and could be causing these freezes." Kai thought out loud "Can anyone read braille?"

"I used to be able to translate, but I'm a little rusty here. If I were to attempt it I may leave more questions than answers unfortunately." Ren said, disappointedly.

"That's alright. Our town is not entirely concerned about the cold ground, really. It's been the norm for quite a while. I'm just curious at this point. Now if the freezes begin to disrupt crop growth and such… well then I'd know the source. Say, Acacia, how'd your arm freeze up like that?" Kai questioned.

"I'm honestly not sure! I hit something in the air that was really cold. I couldn't quite see it…" Acacia tried to recall.

"Ah… a ghost perhaps then?" Kai wondered.

"Uhhhh… a GHOST?" Acacia jumped into Ren's arms.

"Haha! Don't worry about it. Let's head back to the gym now. I'll worry about it later" Kai started back when all of the sudden… "SHIT! What was that?! Go! Froslass!"

Froslass appeared at Kai's side and he ordered her to breathe ice into the air. At that moment, the ice began to float. In fact, about 20 floating pieces of ice surrounded them.

"Huh? There really is a ghost? A Pokemon perhaps? Froslass, reveal these Pokemon!" Kai ordered.

"Frooooooss" cried the Froslass.

"Frooooooss" the creatures cried back.

"Wow… they're all Froslass! It all makes sense now! We can't see what's causing the freezes because they're ghosts! The whole time it was a group of Froslass!" Farron realized.

"Not quite. This truly does leave more questions than answers. Something is causing these Froslass to cover the town in ice. Oh well… one step closer to the truth I guess. They truly are shy Pokemon, I'll keep my Froslass out to help us avoid another body freeze" Kai said as he healed his ice burn.

"Wait! I think I'd like to catch one!" Acacia shouted out.

"Ah. Well. I'll be back at the gym then. Whenever you're ready, I'll be waiting." Kai said as he climbed out of the cave.

"Do you really want to catch one of these, Acacia?" Ren asked.

"Yeah! I need another Pokemon for my party! After all, you were the ones to convince me to start training right?" Acacia reminded them "Alright! Eevee! Go for it!"

"Eeeeeev!" Eevee squealed, readying for a fight with a lone Froslass that trailed behind Acacia this whole time.

"Eevee! Blind her! Toss a Sand Attack at the Froslass! Then slam her with a Shadow Ball!" Acacia ordered her Pokemon.

The Sand Attack hit Froslass head on, but when Eevee tried to combo with a Shadow Ball, the Froslass was able to see through the sand and shot an ice beam right at Eevee.

"Eevee! Dash out of the way!" Acacia warned and Eevee then bounded into the air, barely skimmed by the Ice Beam that froze one of her paws.

The Eevee then bit into the icy hide of Froslass before landing back onto the ground. Clearly in pain from gripping a below freezing Pokemon in her mouth, Eevee dropped the weakened Froslass and nearly fainted.

"She's weak! Go! Heal Ball!" Acacia sent the ball flying and it caught instantly "Yay! Eevee! You did it!"

"She's hurting, Let me use this Full Heal!" Ren rushed to Eevee's side and thawed the ice "There you are, good as new" Ren looked up at Acacia. She smiled.

"Oh… I'm sorry Eevee. Hop on my shoulder! Let's get outta here!" Acacia said before noticing Eevee bounding off in a different direction. "Eevee! Where are you going?" Acacia ended up chasing Eevee as the cute Pokemon ran up to a large icy rock about to place her paw on it, before she was scooped up by Acacia and led out of the cave, just before Eevee could interact with the stone. Eevee frowned for a moment, upset about not sating her curiosity.

When they arrived back at the town, the three grabbed lunch at a café near the gym before heading over for Farron's battle.

"That was very odd," Farron mentioned "Ya know, the Froslass thing?"

"Hey! I got one at least. But on another note, do you really think there's a Regice within that cave?" Acacia wondered

"If so then it'd be a very small chance. Regice was known to return to its slumber decades ago in the Hoenn region. Unless the legendary Pokemon was reawakened and had begun to migrate, there's nothing inside Winter Cave other than those Froslass." Ren replied.

"Well I'm ready for a challenge, the gym awaits!" Farron rose from his seat and began to walk towards the gym.

"Kai is expecting you, Farron" the gym host said as the three trainers walked in the door.

The gym floor wasn't covered in ice, like previous ice type gyms, but instead the trainers had to climb upon gigantic icicles with harnesses attached, in order to reach the elevator. Common Pokemon that Farron encountered were Piloswine and Dewgong, which were no match for his formidable team. He then ascended to the stadium floor, friends by his side, to challenge Kai. The doors opened revealing a purple and blue battlefield and as Farron stepped forward onto the challenger's plate, an icy mist formed around a large, descending icicle coming from the ceiling. The point bore into a slot in the ground and Kai hopped down from the top. He twisted his key with the mega stone into a pedestal causing the floor to cover over with a sheet of ice. His apparel was exactly the same as when he had left the Winter Cave.

"Ah Farron. Welcome. I've had enough of an introduction already, I think. Without further ado, I, Kai the Deep Freeze, accept your challenge! Go! Avalugg!" Kai sent out his first Pokemon.

"Let's go! Probopass!" Farron sent out the metal, mustached Pokemon.

"Alright Avalugg, harden up! Iron Defense! Then prepare to freeze the air!" Kai ordered his Pokemon.

"Probopass strike him while he's strengthening his resolve! Rock Slide onto Avalugg now! Then counter the hail with your Sandstorm!" Farron called out strategically.

Avalugg tucked in his head and was about to armor up when Probobass sent huge boulders down upon him, cancelling out the Iron Defense. Hail did not affect the steel-typed Probopass, but the opposing Sandstorm damaged Avalugg slightly. Avalugg was in danger.

"Ugh… Avalugg, Rest up! You need to heal!" the frustrated gym leader commanded.

"Perfect! Lock On him! Prepare for a Stone Edge while he's asleep! We've got this!" Farron said enthusiastically.

"Hehe…" Kai chuckled.

Probopass scanned Avalugg and targeted his weak spot. Farron's Pokemon readied to summon rocks from the ground when all of the sudden, Avalugg awoke!

"NOW! Earthquake!" Kai shouted to Avalugg.

"Probopass wait! Magnet Rise! Avoid the-" Farron was cut off.

Too late. The earth shook violently and Probopass was downed.

"Proooobo" Probopass fainted.

"Never underestimate your opponent, Farron!" Kai announced.

"Alright. Magmortar! Burn him down!" Farron sent out his magma cannon of a Pokemon.

"Ahah! I have a special trick for fire types! Water Pulse him! Then slam him with a Take Down!" Kai planned.

"Avoid the ring of water! Dodge to the left and sneak in a Fire Punch! GOOO" Farron exclaimed to Magmortar.

Avalugg shot a blast of water in Magmortar's direction, but Magmortar quickly dodged the hit and struck Avalugg in the left side. It was a critical hit.

"Avvvalugg" Avalugg was knocked out.

"Heh. Expected from a trainer of such strength! Next Pokemon! Cloyster!" Kai threw out another pokeball "Supersonic!"

"Thunderpunch now! Hit his face!" yelled Farron.

Magmortar tried the same strategy as he had acted onto Avalugg, but tricks only work once, unless of course your opponent was a complete moron, so Cloyster aimed the blast of sound towards Magmortar's jumping direction and it hit dead on. Magmortar still went in for the Thunderpunch while confused, but Kai was prepared.

"Withdraw!" Kai shouted.

Cloyster clamped down. Magmortar landed the punch, but on Cloyster's rock hard shell. Another punch was sent flying, but Kai's Cloyster used Withdraw again. Another punch. Another Withdraw. In the process, Magmortar was injuring himself, but Cloyster too had taken damage, it was just largely reduced. Then Kai told Cloyster to open up, while Magmortar snapped out of confusion and charged up about the fifth Thunderpunch.

"Now! HYDRO PUMP!" Kai ordered.

Cloyster pumped a blast of water straight at Magmortar mid-Thunderpunch, almost putting out Magmortar's flame.

"Oh shit… he's low. We have no choice! Full force now! FLARE BLITZ!" Farron called out a final gambit.

Magmortar rushed at Cloyster, in a fiery rage of inferno and even though Cloyster had a great deal of defense, Magmortar hit quite hard. In fact, Cloyster was knocked out instantly upon impact. The recoil that occurred from that attack was nearly devastating, but somehow, Magmortar was still standing.

"Yes! You got him!" Acacia happily jumped up from the sidelines.

"Look up. Sandstorm." Ren pointed out.

"Damn Sandstorm…" Farron mumbled as Magmortar fainted "Alright Braviary!"

"Froslass!" Kai sent out.

Braviary didn't stand much of a chance against the ice-typed Froslass, but she was knocked out later by Farron's Ampharos, who he chose not to mega evolve. Kai used a Glalie as his next Pokemon that was even so, not a match for Ampharos' Focus Blast, but severely damaged Ampharos with a Blizzard attack and sent a Hail flying from the sky. Ampharos was then taken down by Kai's fourth Pokemon….

"Nice job Mamoswine! Good Earthquake!" Kai congratulated his Pokemon.

"What to do…" Farron looked at his two, final pokeballs… Samurott and Lucario.

Then suddenly, Farron's second pokeball lit up and unleashed none other than, Lucario.

"Lucario? How did you-" Farron was cut off, for his mega glove activated without his command.

"Mamoswine! We can't let Lucario mega evolve! He's already too strong! Giga Impact! Don't hold back!" Kai commanded the mountain-sized swine.

Lucario then rushed at the incoming truck of a Pokemon, who charged at full speed towards the lanky fighter. With no intention of dodging, Lucario broke out of his Extremespeed right in front of Mamoswine mid-charge. Just then Lucario stuck out his palm and stared back at Farron, without bracing himself for the Giga Impact. It didn't matter. Lucario barely even broke into a skid when he slammed his hand on Mamoswine's snout. Not a scratch was suffered. Nothing. He held the weight of a semi on one hand. He awaited Farron to recite two words, before moving the enemy Pokemon.

"… Force Palm" Farron whispered.

Then the glove reacted instantly. Lucario transformed into Mega Lucario and shoved Mamoswine with such force, it obliterated the audience stands positioned on the left side of the building. The titanium walls were dented, the battle screen was destroyed, and Lucario smirked a bit, for his bond with Farron was so great, he countered a ridiculously strong attack and with a single move of his hand, sent the enemy onto the ground and back into its pokeball.

"No… way…" Kai stared at Lucario, his mouth wide open in awe.

"Holy hell! That was INCREDIBLE FARRON! YOU DID IT!" Acacia squealed on the non-damaged portion of the sidelines.

"Not yet. You still have another Pokemon, don't you?" Farron questioned.

"Heh. Only the best. ABOMASNOW!" Kai tossed out his last Pokemon, the icy pine, Abomasnow.

"AAABOMMMMMAAASSSNNNOOOOWWW" Abomasnow rose up and began to glow.

"Mega Cryo-Key, activate!" Kai held up his tiny, twin icicle key with the Abomasite on its end.

Abomasnow mega evolved and was ordered to send Avalanche attacks from all sides of the battlefield.

"Lucario! You need to get up to Abomasnow's body and break those crystals on its back! Extremespeed!" Farron strategized.

Lucario ducked and dodged as the chucks of ice crashed down around him. BOOM. BOOM. BOOM. The blue flash weaved in and out and closed in on Abomasnow.

"Knock him down! Wood Hammer! Then freeze the ground around him to remove his balance!" Kai told the white giant.

"aBOM! aBOM!" Abomasnow swung and slammed onto Lucario until the fighter was on the ground… frozen to the floor.

"Ice Beam! Don't hold back!" Kai yelled.

"NO! LUCARIO!" Farron cried desperately.

Lucario was ready to take the Ice Beam. He held on and entered into his own mind, compiling the strength of Farron's own aura. Abomasnow hit Lucario directly in his face and Lucario stopped moving.

"What? Lucario should have fainted? He didn't use Endure…" Ren noticed.

There was no end for Lucario it seemed, because just then, Lucario woke up from his coma. He truly had fainted, but essentially froze his entire body by absorbing the ice from within.

"CLOSE COMBAT!" unleashed Farron with great vigor!

"luuuuuuCARIOOOOOOOOOOO" Lucario hit Abomasnow from all sides, dashing around in a circle hiting every major point on Abomasnow's body, crushing his ice crystals and subjecting him to the ground. Abomasnow, in a last ditch effort, swung his Wood Hammer at Lucario, but it wasn't enough. As a finisher Lucario unleashed a flurry of multiple Aura Spheres at the icy Pokemon, causing an enormous explosion.

"AHHHHH!" All four trainers screamed.

As the dust faded, two Pokemon were knocked out, fainted, on the floor. Lucario and Abomasnow. It seemed as if it ended in a draw between the two trainers... until Farron pulled out Samurott's pokeball. He had won.

"Unbelievable… that's a true bond between trainer and Pokemon. Battling should not be turn after turn. Trading attack after attack. There should be no pause, no wait for order. A cold trainer will feel an equally cold battle. Not an ounce of fire or passion. When a Pokemon knows what his trainer will do… there is no match for that. You have prevailed Farron. There is no doubt you will go far. Further than any other trainer to pass through here. With that being said, I, Kai the Deep Freeze, accepts defeat. I present you with the Sub-Zero badge. You know what to do with this by now. Best of luck to you all. I hope you find what you're looking for." Kai winked and sent them on their way.

Later that night, Farron had called up Elesa, to catch up on things.

"I miss you, ya know." Farron said sweetly.

"I'm coming over there soon, baby. I've got to go. Skyla is having this thing at her gym tonight. Gotta get dressed. I love you, Farron." Elesa smiled and blushed as she kissed the screen.

"Have a good night. I love you too…" Farron clicked off the PC "Where's Ren and Acacia now…?"

"Finally. Alone. Listen I'm just gonna go out and say it. No interruptions. I like you. A lot. I want to be with you!" Acacia blurted out.

"Uhhh… I… wasn't expecting that, but I, like you too…." Ren blushed and closed his eyes.

(C'mon! You knew this was coming!) Ren and Acacia shared a kiss… under the voluminous moon shining down upon Galice Town that night. Acacia's Eevee noticed her trainer show an immense amount of love, more than ever before. So it was set. A true measure of a trainer's bond with their Pokemon starts at the heart of the bond between trainer and trainer…. Acacia and Ren looked at each other, smiled and stood up to walk inside. Acacia's new partner was a deep onyx color with glowing blue rings circling its ears and set on its forehead.

"You look beautiful, Umbreon." Acacia noticed.

 **-Red's POV-**

'I had to do it. I didn't need to think twice. Bell Tower, Whirl Islands, Spear Pillar… they were a home once again. So many unexpected occurrences at one time. I allowed Charizard to take me over, to the Veral Region. To the heart. The Pokemon League. I had a feeling, an intuition…'

"Charizard! There it is! Bring me around the back!" Red shouted.

"Charrr!" Charizard zipped around the golden dome, past the swords, the darkness, the mind-games, and the dragons.

"The champion is in there. Fly in closer- GAHHHHHH!" Red shouted as they were suddenly hit by an insane amount of pressure. "Charizard hold on!"

"chARRRRRRR!" Charizard tried to stay airborne, but dropped suddenly.

"Ugh… Gravity…." Red mumbled as they tumbled through the air towards the ground.

 **?**

 _Chaos is running rampant across the six main Pokemon Regions. Sightings of legendary Pokemon that have been asleep for centuries are resurfacing. We now go to the Hoenn Weather Tower for more info-_

The television was clicked off. A sword clattered to the ground as a man buried his face in his hands.

"Farron… hurry it up."

 **(Scizor grab my sword please. Thanks. OH! Thank you as well for reading this! I really do appreciate it! In fact, I'd love it if you left a review, favorite, or follow! That'd definitely make my day! Peace! -Fission)**


	9. Chapter 8: Fossil Fueled

**AN: WE'RE BACK! After a long hiatus, Pokemon VRC has been revived (along with ym creative spirit). To get the ball rolling I have this short chapter for you to hold off my awesome audience while I work on bigger and badder things (*cough* next gym battle *cough*). I hope you all enjoy this and don't forget to favorite, follow, and review! I now present to you:**

Chapter 8: Fossil Fueled

 **Galice Summit- 2079**

"Oddly enough, this is the only way to get to the other town. The cave's only other entrance is at the foot, quite a distance away from here at the outskirts of Obsidian City. When you reach a fork with many tunnels take the fourth path. There should be a sign pointing to Obsidian, but just in case. Also I'd advise not touching the blue crystals inside, since they could give you either frostbite or singe off a layer of skin." Kai explained.

"The hell? How does that work?" Ren protested.

"We're not sure yet. Some say they tie in with a legendary Pokemon. But isn't that the answer for everything nowadays" Kai chuckled "Well I'm off now! We'll meet again. Farewell!"

Kai walked back to the departing tramcar, leaving our heroes to turn towards the cave. Acacia's Umbreon sat on her shoulder, giving off a blue glow to provide light from its shiny markings. The cave was almost pitch black inside, but they had more than enough light between Umbreon and the flashlight Farron had brought along. The cave walls had a massive amount of cracks and dents that it seemed as if it should have collapsed hundreds of years ago. The odd crystals popped up from the ground in random spots along the main path, glowing a bright, icy blue filled with a crimson red core.

"Wow… they're incredible!" Acacia exclaimed.

"Apparently not so incredible to the touch… anyways. Any info on the next gym leader?" Farron asked.

"Yeah she's… well she's kinda… small." Acacia mumbled.

"Small? I don't care about her height! What's her type preference!" Farron questioned.

"I know, I know. Just saying… she's eleven." Acacia mumbled once again.

"Come agai- AGHHHHH!" Farron had stepped on a cave crystal and it burned a quarter-sized hole on the bottom of his shoe, revealing raw flesh.

"Oh no! Grab a burn heal! Or an ice heal… shit. Just grab something!" Ren fumbled through his pack.

"Gah… that stings!" Farron said, having collapsed onto the ground.

"Allow me!" a man said from behind the group.

Farron's vision was a daze now as the icy poison crept up his body, but he could make out an older man, about the age of 55, carrying a mysterious, purple pot. He dripped a little out onto Farron and the pain quickly subsided.

"T-t-t-thank you sir!" Farron exclaimed, trying to shake off the cold.

"Ah! Don't mention it, young trainer! I'm a cave researcher after all! This medicine was actually extracted from the very core of those crystals!" The man said boisterously "Name's Rafan! I practically live in this cave! Studying anything from medicine, to the different rocks, ice formations, and especially the Pokemon!"

"Haha well I'm sure in that case, you know the way out… right?" Ren asked nervously.

"Of course I do! But… could I ask a quick favor of you young trainers?" Rafan questioned curiously.

"Sure! I owe you one anyways!" Farron said with enthusiasm.

"I'm looking for a particular fossil deep within the now unsealed ruins of this cave, but I believe there's a Pokemon guarding the digging site." Rafan went on.

"So you want us to battle that Pokemon then?" Acacia replied.

"If you could! Or at least shoo it away, so I could mine a bit. Would that be too much to ask? The Pokemon is quite strong!" Rafan asked.

"Heh! Nothing's too strong for the Mighty Ren- OW!" Ren's monologue was interrupted by Acacia pulling on his ear.

"Then come along! It's only a couple level's below here!" Rafan motioned to the group.

The cave grew wider and roomier with each step, but at the same time, the poisonous ice crystals grew more frequent to the point where they were hanging overhead. A few Swinub huddled around a mother Piloswine for extra warmth in a corner of the cave. A Woobat shivered above and Snorunts ran aimlessly across a solid ice pathway. The Pokemon were many, but as soon as the cave grew narrow, closer to the gateway into the ruins, they all seemed to scatter. Acacia noticed the nervousness on Ren's face, maybe he shouldn't have been so cocky about battling this supposedly strong Pokemon….

"Ahah! Here it is! If you don't mind… I'm going to stand back a bit. Kinda scared of the beast ahead." Rafan stepped back "Go on now! What are you waiting for!"

The three took a single step forward into the ruins and looked around. Umbreon was particularly curious about the frozen pillars that had crumbled on the cave floor. Maybe there was some sort of ancient pavilion inside? A shadowy figure stood upon a pedestal-like structure towards the far back. The trainer's armed there pokeballs as they approached it. It slowly, but surely came into view. A stern yellow beak. Ruffled, white feathers. A large, red tummy. And a leather, round sack.

"Is that…" Ren looked closer.

"Can it be?" Acacia squinted.

"No way…" Farron closed in.

"A DELIBIRD?!" they all exclaimed "HAHAHAHA! RAFAN IS SCARED OF A DELIBIRD!"

"This is… too good!" Ren couldn't stop laughing.

"He's ADORABLE! Let me hold you!" Acacia bent down to grab the Pokemon.

"Wait! He's…" Farron watched Acacia touch the bird "Sleeping…"

At that moment the Delibird woke up, startled! His eyes changed from sleepy and hazy, to pure, hellish anger.

"DELIIIIIII!" Delibird shreaked.

"Oh sh-" Ren started.

"Runnnnnnn!" Farron called out.

The Delibird took out "present" after "present" from his sack and tossed them at the trainers. He screamed and danced in protest as bombs filled the cave. Icicles came crashing down around the trainers as the angry Delibird lashed out with almost an endless supply of bombs and explosives. BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! Farron and Acacia were jumping like crazy to avoid the projectiles as Ren hightailed it outta there! Meanwhile Rafan was watching from a safe distance.

"Guess they were naughty this year. Hmph!" Rafan nervously chuckled.

"Deli, Deli, Deli!" Delibird went on until he ran out of gifts in his pouch.

"Is he done?" Ren peered out from behind a wall of ice.

"Delibird?" Acacia confronted the now helpless Pokemon. "I'm sorry to have disturbed you. We were just hoping to mine for a rare fossil behind you. Would you please allow that? I'm very sorry."

"Deli! Delibird!" Delibird continued to look for something in it's pouch to throw, but nothing resurfaced.

"Acacia. Why don't you try capturing it!" Ren suggested.

"M-m-m-me! I don't know if this is my type of Pokemon! I… maybe we should… um… I guess there's no other option huh?" Acacia stuttered as the others motioned for her to go on "Ok Delibird. I'm gonna try to capture you! GO UMBREON!"

Acacia's Umbreon faced the ice Pokemon, ready for a battle.

"He should already be weak! Confuse Ray! Now!" Acacia commanded as Umbreon began to glow.

The bolt of confusing struck Delibird and he wavered in a daze. He plopped onto the ice, as if trying not to hurt himself. It was no use. His fall onto the ground was enough to knock him out at this point, but held on with a sliver of health remaining.

"I think he hurt himself. Let's go! Pokeball!" Acacia threw a Pokeball at Delibird and caught him instantly "Yessss! Got him… now I have to train him… haha."

"Nice work! Truly remarkable!" Rafan approached them.

The three trainers turned around slowly with lowered eyebrows.

"HOW COULD YOU PUT US IN THIS SITUATION! HE WAS BLOWING UP THE CAVE! WE COULD HAVE BEEN HURT! THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU!" All three yelled in unison.

"Woah woah! I told you it'd be a tough fight… didn't I?" Rafan moved forward "Calm down, so I can focus on the mining. Excadrill! Help me out!"

Rafan's Excadrill emerged from the pokeball and began drilling into the earth.

"What are you looking for anyways?" Ren asked, calming down.

"An Old Amber! One of my friends loves those things! She has been searching the globe for as many as she can get! They're quite rare fossils I tell you." Rafan explained.

"Hm. Old Amber? I swear I've seen one before. Pewter City possibly?" Farron thought out loud.

"Yes! They're displayed at the Pewter City museum. Most of them were found in that region anyways!" Rafan went on.

"Oh look! What's that!" Acacia pointed at a glowing orange stone where Excadrill was standing.

"Ahah! Found it! Check it out! There's actually a Pokemon that can be extracted from this! Looks like my work here is done! I'll catch you three later-" Rafan was cut off by the glares of the trainers "Right. Gotta show you the way to Obsidian City. On my way there anyways. Follow me."

After hours of walking through the cave, they reached an exit leading to a bridge between Obsidian City and Kalt Caverns, which was the name of the cave they had just left. There was a sign posted near the bridge that said:

 **Obsidian City, Stone and Ore Central**

 **Gym Leader: Tamee**

 **Pokemon Centers: 3**

"Welcome to Obsidian City! I told my friend to meet me on this bridge, so I'll leave you here. Thank you so much! Sorry for all the trouble! I'll see ya around!" Rafan said his goodbyes "OH! Good luck with that Deli- too soon? Ok."

"Thank you Rafan." Farron smiled and waved as he walked on by, not before he heard a screech from above "What was that?"

"My friend is here! I think it's in your best interest that you meet her!" Rafan motioned to Farron to return.

Overhead a brown, winged creature of rock swooped down onto the bridge, sending a shockwave of wind across the area.

"Woah! It's an Aerodactyl!" Ren announced.

The rider slowly hopped down from the rock Pokemon and walked quietly towards Rafan. She looked extremely petite, only about 4 feet and 8 inches tall. Her face was quite cute though, and she seemed a bit shy, constantly blushing which paired nicely with her bold, purple eyes and stone brown hair. She held out her tiny hand to Rafan as he presented her with the Old Amber, which almost seemed too heavy for the little girl to carry.

"Thank. You." The girl said quietly as she bowed and stepped back towards the enormous Aerodactyl.

"Um… who is that?" Farron asked Rafan.

"Oh! Her name is Tamee." Rafan smiled.

 **Red**

"What the hell is going on in there!? I demand entrance right now!" Red screamed at the guard.

"I'm sorry sir. No one is allowed to enter without all the Veral Region gym badges. It says clearly in the rules!" The guard answered back.

"Listen here. That strength of gravity can only be used by one Pokemon, and that's-" Red was cut off.

"Pokemon Master Red. It's an honor. Name's Fission." Fission held out his hand.

"Let me in." Red said sternly.

"You may be strong. Some may say, "the best". But this isn't your place to intervene. Trust me." Fission said calmly.

"Do you understand what could happen-" Red started.

"Leave. Your time will come. I need someone else for this. Go and there will be no problems." Fission showed him the door.

"You will regret this." Red warned "I shouldn't be leaving, but I'm not one to cause a scene here. Don't think I won't be getting those badges. I'll be back. Charizard. Take me out." Red left.

"I knew he'd show up…." Fission walked back towards the Pokemon League building, Scizor following close behind.

 **(AN: Red paid me a visit huh? I know what's going on, but it's up to Farron to find out! Might I add… OMG ISN'T TAMEE SO CUTE! Everyone loves lolis right? Anyways...Scizor, come with me. We have some unworthy challengers to face! Don't forget to follow, favorite, and review! -Fission)**


End file.
